


In the dark of the night ...

by Fangirlqueen87



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Heartbreak, M/M, Near Death Experience, Pain, Panic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is ready to leave the village, with only one last goodbye on his mind - but who will get to him first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> In the light of the complete lack of fanfics at the moment as well as the insanely juicy spoilers, this fanfic happened! It's based on the night Robert gets shot and highlights the events leading up to it! Based on a prompt I saw about Robert waiting for Aaron before it all happens! Hope you enjoy! X

Robert stood in the dark of the night, it was an usually bitterly cold September night. The cold breeze didn't bother him even slightly he had worse things to worry about. Robert knew that it was for the best, disappearing into the night, once more deserting his family. It was typical Robert yet this time for once, he wasn't being selfish at all. He knew that Andy seeing his face every day would be hell, too much to bare for him. After everything that had happened, everything he now know. It was the only option. 

The night grew colder as Robert gazed down at the small bag he had packed hours before, neglecting his fancy shirts and posh shoes, only packing essentials. Robert chuckled to himself as he stared down at his golden watch, the blinding quality that he still clutched onto. The watch reminded him of what he once had, the life, the wealth, the status. Chrissie. She couldn't help but crawl across his mind sneakily, filling him with guilt as he remembered the glowing smile she had when she gave it to him. 

Andy instantly crossed his mind as he stood out in the cold. The anger, hate, disgust his only brother had for him – and with good reason. Andy knew the truth, the lies Robert had created began to unravel before his eyes. Robert sighed as he remembered the look that Andy gave him as he asked him the all important question. 

‘Did you kill her? Did you kill Katie?’ 

The words cut Robert in half, splitting his insides in two and allowing the guilt and shame to pour out messily. Robert couldn't lie anymore as he stared at his brother, seeing the overwhelming grief that was present. Telling the truth was the hardest thing Robert had ever done. He had made sure Andy knew it was an accident, it didn't help matters. Robert was falling apart as he exposed the disturbing truth, yet he was determined to keep one thing quite. Aaron's involvement. He couldn't tell Andy, there was no point in making Aaron suffer again, after everything that had happened to him. 

Andy spat insults at his brother as he watched Robert plead for forgiveness. It didn't stop the hate building for Andy, it fuelled it. Seeing his brother so small and frail made Andy stronger and even more determined to get revenge. 

Robert winced as he remembered Aaron's reaction who had got back from London at the worst possible time. Aaron hated himself as much as he hated Robert, even the mention of his name made him feel sick as he remembered what had happened between them. Andy had confronted him and it didn't take long for him to crumble with guilt, exposing himself as Robert's right hand man in covering up Katie’s death. 

Robert's heart sank as he realised just how honest Aaron had been, as much as he knew Aaron hated him the thought of Aaron taking the blame was too much to bare. It didn't take long for Andy to go to the police, yet Robert was adamant that what he did was nothing more than an accident, insisting to the police that Andy was nothing more than an ‘angry widow’ looking for someone to blame. 

The words crushed Robert as he said them to the police, he felt sick as he began to lies his way out of a prison sentence. 

“And Aaron Livesy?” 

Robert gulped hard, realising that Andy was hell bent on getting revenge on both his brother and his lover,  
“Wha-t about him?” 

“Mr. Sugden claims that he admitted to wiping away footprints, making sure that no one would be suspicious.” 

Robert's heart raced as he began to imagine Aaron locked up all because of him. He had heard the stories about people doing crazy things in prison, like hurting themselves to cope. The thought screamed Aaron as he pictured him lying lifeless on the prison floor, after hurting himself so badly there was nothing anyone could do. 

Robert snapped out of his trance as he saw the police officers face growing with suspicion,   
“Look alright his had a rough time – my brother. And the farm has just been sold, his bound to want to re open the investigation before it's too late. Aaron had nothing to do with it and well he hates me so that's probably why I'm here. He doesn't give a damn that I might be pulled into questioning” the lies fell out hastily, Robert felt disgusted with himself but he knew it had to be done. He couldn't face prison and neither could Aaron. 

Robert stared down at his watch, ten minutes had passed and Robert still stood near the garage waiting. It was pointless, waiting as if he would show up. He hated him, but Robert had to try, he had to conceive Aaron to forgive him finally. 

After being let go from the police station, Aaron was shocked by his return. If threw him completely as he saw Robert approach him calmly, even smiling slightly and told him that things were ‘sorted’. Robert felt a twang of guilt fill is body as he saw the state Aaron was in. All red eyed and puffy, his hair a mess and his posture broken and weak, 

“You what!” Aaron spat.

“I've told the police that Andy doesn't know what's his talking about” 

Aaron stared back, gobsmacked by what Robert was saying,   
“You're kidding me right?” 

Robert saw the tears build in Aaron’s eyes, overwhelming him slightly,   
“There … Th-ere wasn't even any evidence… It was his word against ours!” 

“And you think that's okay?” 

“Aaron” 

“My mum hates me! She never wants to see me again because of what I did! Because of what I did for you” 

Aaron was shaking now, pointing aggressively at Robert. Robert felt his heart race as he realised the damage that his actions had done, the upset and pain that he had caused Aaron. 

“Well I'm public enemy number one so-”

“Oh poor Rob! You've got to be kidding me! You killed someone and you've just got away with it. But that's what happens isn't it”

Robert couldn't bare another fight with Aaron as he watched the tears fall down his face angrily,  
“Aaron please” 

“You … You ruin lives and walk away! You've ruined Andy’s! Chrissie’s!” 

The message hit home violently charging through Robert's body,  
“Mine”

That was enough to send Robert over the edge, the word was more than enough to make Robert feel sick with guilt. He couldn't help but turn away, to force his eyes away from Aaron’s and to walk away slowly, being a coward was all he knew. 

After the conversation with Aaron, Robert knew that he had to leave the village. 

Soon Andy would know that he had been released without charge and would be looking to get revenge in a different way. The thought of Andy piling the blame on Aaron made him sick with worry, but he had to turn his attention away from his lover. He knew that it was for the best, knowing that without his mum Aaron would probably flee town as well gave him some sort of comfort. Not a lot but enough to make Robert focus on getting himself away from the quite village. 

Robert was still waiting as he fidgeted with his phone standing in the dark night, Robert’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he began to accept the fact that Aaron never intended on meeting with him that night. He grew sadder as he envisioned the disgusted face that Aaron probably pulled as soon as he saw the message from Robert, deciding to completely ignore it and carry on with his day. 

Robert- I'm leaving, but before I go I need to put things right with you. I'm not looking for anything more than acceptance, for you to understand. I need you to know that what I did was an accident, please let me explain and then you'll never have to see me again. Meet me by the garage at 8.

Robert signed deeply as he read the message over and over again until the words were engraved in his mind, his hope began to fade. Robert panicked slightly realising that as he night was turning colder so was Aaron's heart...


	2. Suspect 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paddy realises how Aaron feels, whilst waiting for Aaron Robert has a surprising encounter with an angry villager...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! X

Aaron had read the text. Of course he had, even though he couldn't help but feel sick as he realised he had a message from Robert. Aaron didn't know what to feel, he was so angry and hurt about everything that had happened that he didn't allow himself to be intrigued. Numbness had overwhelmed him as he read it. 

Aaron felt empty after the weeks events. 

Telling him mum and being rejected once more, thrown out onto the street and even turned away by his uncle. Paddy offered pity of course offering Aaron a place to stay but Aaron couldn't help but feel ashamed. 

Chas felt betrayed by both her son and Paddy, the agony that she felt began to destroy her from the inside. Paddy tried his best to make Chas see sense but she was a lost cause, hell bent on seeking out Robert and making him pay for what he had done to her and her family. The damage caused by his actions. She hated him with every bone in her body, and although she hated what Aaron had done too she knew she had to protect him once more from Robert and his cunning ways.

Aaron sat uncomfortably on his office chair alone. Adam had avoided him since the truth had surfaced, feeling even more betrayed as more secrets began spilling out that he knew nothing about. Aaron couldn't help but feel bad about the situation regarding Adam. His best mate that he had lied to for so long, Aaron sighed to himself as he lent back on the sear remembering a time when the idea of hiding the truth from his best mate was nothing more than an impossible thought. 

Aaron didn't know how to react to Adam's anger, it was odd and too unlike him for Aaron to even comprehend. He had to admit that he felt sorry for Adam more than anything. Knowing that Adam was very much in the middle of the drama, being married to Victoria and also being friends with Aaron. It was a difficult situation that Aaron had to learn to accept, Adam had decided to keep the peace with his wife rather than stand up for his best friend. Well that was how Aaron saw it anyways.  
Aaron felt a bitter sweet feeling as he scrolled through his phone staring at the pictures of him and Adam. The endless photos of him and his best mate pulling stupid faces and being silly as always. Aaron scrolled further down his phone and froze.

Aaron stared down wildly at the photo that stared straight break. The image that had thrown him completely and shocked him to the core. 

Staring back at him innocently was a blonde man, laying in a hotel bed, eyes closed tightly shut. Freckles scattered his face as his hair sat lazily on his head. Robert Sugden stared back. 

Aaron remembered taken the picture perfectly. It was the morning after their first night away together. The luxurious hotel that Robert booked for them, the awkwardness he felt as he walked up to his room and then the instant relief that washed over him as he saw Robert's face beaming at him as soon as he opened the door.

Aaron shook his head slowly cringing almost as he remembered the happiness he felt the next day. The morning after the passionate intimacy, the way he felt complete as he gazed at Robert that winter morning. The moment Aaron crawled out of bed and captured the beautiful sight washed over at Aaron's mind as he sat back lazily in the scrap yard office. The memory seemed so distant. So far at the back of his mind that it had almost been lost, forgotten and over crowded by the hate he felt. Aaron breathed heavily as he kept scrolling, ignoring the thoughts in his head telling him to delete it. 

An hour rolled by and Aaron was still hard at work in the office making sure the accounts were okay and ringing around to check orders were secured. The message sat firmly on his mind.

'For you to understand' 

Aaron was perplexed by Robert's words, after the way things had ended after their conversation he was pretty certain that Robert would have got the message. Yet something small at the back of Aaron's mind began to buzz and ring irritatingly. 'Why does he care?' 

He knew the answer. Or at least he thought he did, but how could he know he's feelings were genuine? After months and months of lies and manipulation how on earth could Aaron not question Robert's motives? 

'I'm leaving' 

The words swirled around in Aaron's mind, he knew it had to be happen soon enough. Everyone hated Robert, even more than him. Aaron felt numb inside, completely numb as he busied himself with paperwork. 

A part of Aaron instantly felt overcome with jealousy. Jealous that it was so easy for Robert to leave everything behind and start again. That after all the pain and anger he had caused it was still so easy for Robert to pack up and leave behind the mess he has created. Then Aaron remembered France, the way he had been in exactly the same position; leaving his family and friends and moving not looking back. He had been there and felt the loneliness first hand. Yet as he stared around the empty room, Aaron couldn't help but feel like the loneliness he would feel if he ran away wouldn't be any worse than what he felt now. 

Aaron caught sight of the clock in the corner of the room. 

8:15 

Aaron gulped hard, he couldn't help but feel his heart race. The feeling was odd and unwelcoming. Aaron didn't feel a huge sense of guilt or worry about standing Robert up, merely because he deserved it. Yet he couldn't help but feel empty, empty and almost broken as he watched the clock tick by knowing Robert wouldn't have waited. Realising that Robert was way too proud to have stood out in the dark cold night waiting to explain himself to Aaron of all people. As if he was a saint who did no wrong. Aaron peered out the window as he closed it firmly, blocking out the chilly air. It was dark and cold, imagining Robert waiting for him in the autumn night felt ridiculous. 

'No Robert would be long gone' Aaron said as he bent his head down again staring at his paperwork. 

Robert hadn't left. He still stood standing awkwardly near the garage, ready to leave the village for good. Hope of Aaron coming had already escaped his mind, yet he still couldn't go. It was as if he was glued to the ground, the small thought of Aaron weighed him down heavily sticking himself firmly to the floor. 

Out of the corner of his eye, a figure appeared causing Robert to draw a weak smile on his face as he imagined Aaron's face. 

To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. As the figure grew closer, Paddy appeared standing smugly as he saw the bags near Robert's feet. 

"Going somewhere?" 

Robert sighed irritated by the sarcasm in his voice "Yes" 

Paddy smirked "Oh well I'd say you'll be missed but" Paddy moved closer towards Robert "I'm a terrible liar ... unlike some" 

Robert edged away from Paddy, the hatred he saw in his eyes mirrored Andy's. 

"What like Aaron you mean?" 

Paddy moved away and began to stumble slightly "And who's fault is that eh?" 

Robert's heart raced "Oh that would be me right? Big bad Robert" 

"You know what - yeah your spot on! You ruined him." 

Paddy turned sharply on his heels walking away and heading towards the scrap yard to seek out Aaron. Paddy's words rang in his ears, 'you ruined him' it was true, he had destroyed the person he loved. The words cut into Robert deeply, allowing the pain to spill out. 

"Tell Aaron-" Robert shouted after Paddy, instantly regretting his rash decision. 

Paddy turned round and stared at Robert in disbelief,  
"Are you actually crazy?"

Robert gulped hard. 

"As if I would ever! Your ... oh I see" Paddy stared at Robert shaking his head fast "That's why your here, you waiting for him and he ain't turned up right?" 

Robert blushed a bright red again fidgeting awkwardly as he avoided Paddy's gaze. He felt so small and weak as he watched Paddy laugh at him, mocking him once more and telling him that Aaron hates him as much as Andy does. 

Robert felt nothing but relief as he watched Paddy walk away. As Robert stood head facing the ground, he felt slightly thankful that Aaron hadn't appeared. He couldn't take another mouthful of abuse and he knew that Aaron wouldn't shy away from telling him what he felt. What a coward? He knew that Aaron needed to vent but he was to selfish and weak to allow him to. 

In the past Robert had gone so far as to accept a beating from Aaron in order to make him feel better. As he stood in the cold waiting for him to arrive, it pained him slightly as he realised he much preferred to be physically hurt than emotionally. As he began to understand that he could easily take a physical punch from Aaron, yet anything verbally felt ten times worse.

It didn't take long for Paddy to reach Aaron in the scrap yard office, pushing open the door loudly and disturbing Aaron from his work. 

"What the-" Aaron jumped up, unable to control his racing heart as he moved towards Paddy. 

Instantly Paddy knew that Robert was on Aaron's mind, the fidgeting and lack of eye contact gave it away. The way Aaron was almost twitching with frustration as he awaited a response, unnerved by the presence of 'daddy Paddy' 

Paddy sighed deciding it was best to confront Aaron instead of confuse him "What you doing here, it's late?" 

Aaron almost gave his game away as his eyes darted towards the clock and gulping hard wondering if Robert had really gone.

"I ... Er I had work to do" 

"Really?" 

"Yes Paddy." Paddy shook his head not believing a word - rightly so. "Well it looks like your finished" Paddy said peering down at the papers on Aaron's desk and realising they were all filled out with account numbers. 

Aaron sighed, rolling his eyes as he began to think of what to say next. 

"Well..." 

"Well what Paddy?" 

"Should I drop you into town then?" 

Aaron stood perplexed by the question, utterly confused by the offer. Until it suddenly hit him, the lie he had told Paddy the previous night. How he promised Paddy that he wasn't going to be homeless after Chas chucked him out. The lie he had told about finding a hotel in town and having a warm bed to sleep in. 

Paddy sighed loudly before smacking his hand down onto his thigh. Aaron gulped hard again, frustrated that Paddy had seen through his lies once more.

"Paddy - Paddy let me ... explain please" 

"Why? Why would you lie ... you know ... yo-u could ha-have come to me for a place to stay!" 

"I can't be in that Village Paddy! Not after everything" 

Paddy saw the hurt grow in Aaron's eyes, taken aback Paddy sat down on the chair opposite Aaron promoting Aaron to do the same.

"So where have you been sleeping then?" 

Aaron sighed, debating with himself whether or not to lie. Ultimately deciding to give up trying and simply staring round the small office. 

Paddy sat open mouthed "Here?"

Aaron pointed to the small sleeping bag in the corner of the room "In there" 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better! Your like a son to me Aaron you know that!" 

"I know."

"Well then let me help ya!" 

Aaron couldn't bare the nice words, the sympathy he didn't deserve. 

"Please just leave me, I'm fine here." 

Paddy began to give up fighting for Aaron to find a hotel in town, realising that it was hopeless. Deciding to leave, Paddy got up slowly heading towards the door. Aaron sighed slowly as he watched Paddy leave, darting his eyes towards the clock once more obviously. It didn't go unnoticed by Paddy one bit. 

Stepping back inside again, slamming the door shut Paddy gazed at Aaron.

"What?" Aaron saw the anger in Paddy's eyes, the frustration building as he stared at him hard. 

"You know what." 

Aaron felt his heart race wildly realising Paddy had seen him staring at the clock. 

"Paddy I -"

"Waiting for someone? Or waiting for me to go so you can as well?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. You want me out so you can see him"

Aaron fidgeted in his seat slightly, holding onto his phone and avoiding Paddy's gaze. 

"I ... I don't know what your on about"

Paddy was seething as he began to understand why Aaron was working so late. He was staying just so he could see Robert, Paddy felt his heart race fast as he remembered how smug he sounded only ten minutes before, telling Robert that Aaron wasn't interested when he so clearly was. 

"Robert. Your gonna meet him"

Aaron fumbled on his words, "Of course I'm not!"

"You can't lie to me Aaron. I know you to well." 

Aaron rolled his eyes knowing it was true. "Alright he ... he text me saying we ... he wanted to meet me. To - to say sorry for everything before he goes, but i didn't go. His probably long gone now!" The words escaped Aaron's mouth quickly, giving Aaron time to realise what he had said. 

'His probably long gone'

Aaron hadn't stopped thinking about it but as soon as he said it, the words felt real. Solid and true. Aaron's heart began to ache as he imagined Robert racing off into the night alone. It was what he deserved but he couldn't help but feel an ache in his heart. 

"Aaron, he's not gone. His still there now by the garage. His waiting for you." 

Robert could hardly see the road now, the street lights were dim and an eerie yellow that hardly lit the road. The sound of footsteps crept behind him, the noise unsettling him slightly. As Robert turned round sharply the face he saw was familiar, only less relaxed, it was tight and harsh unlike usual. Adam Barton stood behind him, full of hate and anger. Robert sighed slowly, awaiting a beating from Aaron's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the plan is that at the end of every chapter you are supposed to cross of a potential suspect for his shooting of your little list. So in this chapter you see how Paddy walks away so he isn't in the frame any more! Leave comments if you like and follow me on Tumblr: Fangirlqueen87


	3. Suspect 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Aaron feel about Robert still being in the village waiting for him? Will Adam keep his cool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbf this is much more of a Daddy Paddy appreation chapter but it's still okay I hope!

Adam was seething, the events leading up to the night had been unbearable. The tension between him and Victoria was evident any time Victoria tried to justify Robert's actions; failing every time. 

Adam had grown tired of the constant fighting and endless gossip around the village surrounding Katie's death. And as he stared at the man who had caused his wife and best friend so much pain, the rage began to surface. Adam grinned widely as he gazed down at the small bag resting by Robert's feet. 

"Thank God!" 

Robert sighed heavily, realising that Adam was very much in the mood to fight "Thought you'd be pleased." Robert couldn't help but snap back with a quick response, instinct took over. 

"Well yeah I am. You know considering your a waste of space who's responsible for making my best mates life a misery. Not to mention all the pain you've caused Vic!" 

Robert stood in silence, Adam's words weren't anything new to him, he knew how much pain he had caused Aaron. Yet acknowledging the fact that he had made Aaron's life a 'misery' made his heart race fast. For so long Robert had been in denial about how badly he had treated Aaron. Throughout their affair, every time he let him down Robert would make up an excuse in his mind. Almost making himself belief that the love he felt for the mechanic weighed down the hurt he caused him. 

"Well ... I - I" 

"You what? What could you possibly say?" Robert stood startled by the bluntness of Adam's words. 

"Come off your high horse Adam! You've avoided since you found out!" Robert couldn't help but blurt out his rage. Angry that Adam felt he had the upper hand in the conversation, determined to make him feel bad. 

Adam shook his head in rage "Who's fault is that eh?" Robert signed annoyed that he was to blame again. Adam chocked on his words, fighting back the lump in his throat "You know we were all my mates! I never thought that anything would come between us, but you" Adam pointed angrily in Robert's direction. "Because of you I had to choose between my own wife and my best mate!" 

Silence filled the air as Robert decided it was best not to encourage Adam any more. 

"It was an accident you know" Robert said after the silence grew awkward sniffling slightly as he breathed in the cold air. "Katie I mean. I didn't mean to do it." 

Adam's stared at Robert, a weak man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, his good heart began to thaw as he saw how damaged he had become. Yet as soon as he allowed himself to feel sorry for the man, Aaron instantly fell into his mind. Adam's heart raced loudly, his head banging with rage as realised how easily Robert could manipulate his mind - making it clearer to him why Aaron fell for his charms. 

"I'm not Aaron! You can't lie to me and expect me to believe ya!" 

Robert was stung by the harsh words, instantly feeling the need to defend Aaron "Oi he has a brain you know! Yes I ... I manipulated him but he was there for me ... because he cared!" 

"Whatever you say" Robert dropped his head in shame realising that his words had fallen on death ears once more. Adam turned away unable to bear the sight of Robert any longer "Do me a favour eh? Don't come back." 

Adam gave Robert a final look before disappearing into the night, determined to speak to Aaron, leaving Robert standing alone once more. 

 

Aaron didn't know what to feel. He had spent the last twenty minutes convincing himself that Robert was long gone, running away from the village and starting a new life. He had even made himself relived, happy even that Robert was finally out of his life allowing him to move on and focus on fixing his relationship with his mother. Aaron had allowed himself to remove all the happy memories he shared with Robert from his mind, erasing the I love you's and the intimate tender moments that they shared. It was nearly gone, all of it. Yet as soon as Paddy told him that Robert was waiting for him, the memories came flooding back, washing over him, crashing into his heart and drowning his insides with hope. The feelings weren't welcome. 

"So" Aaron blurted out after catching his breath and fidgeting slightly. 

Paddy knew the news had effected him and that it was only a matter of time before it would take its toll. 

"Come off it Aaron!" 

"I thought ... I didn't know that he was still here I swear!"

"I ... I know this ... might be ha-hard for you to get your head round. You ... you know him waiting and all that. But I'm proud of you for staying well clear." 

Aaron looked up, sickened by the praise he was receiving from Paddy. Praise he neither wanted nor deserved. 

"Proud." Aaron spat, tears surfacing in his eyes now as he realised how disgusted he was with himself. "After ... after everything that has happened you ... your proud of me?" 

Paddy saw the tears build and Aaron's hand begin to shake, "I ... I know Aaron but it must be ... be hard." 

Aaron erupted with rage, "Just stop feeling sorry for me! Taking pity on me, you know what's hard? Seeing a young girls lifeless body just ... just laying there and ... and knowing your responsible" 

Paddy's heart sank seeing the guilt in Aaron's eyes "Aaron we've talked about this before your not to bl-" 

"Blame." Aaron chuckled to himself, he had heard the line too many a time "What I did Paddy ... I'm a monster and so is he!"   
Paddy sighed slowly, accepting defeat and sitting opposite Aaron again.

Tears fell down Aaron's eyes slowly, "So why do I still think about him." Paddy raised his head sharply, knowing that Aaron meant Robert and sighing with frustration. Anger overwhelmed Aaron, as he pointed to his temple angrily "His in here! In my head and ... and he won't go!" 

"He will. In time." 

"I ... I thought he had. I told myself that today ... now he'd be gone and I'd be fine but-" 

Paddy sighed again seeing how weak and vulnerable Aaron looked "His not though."

Aaron rolled his eyes, looking at the clock and seeing that it had been nearly half and hour since he should have met Robert near the garage. 

"He'll be gone by now. He wouldn't stick around." 

"Looked pretty adamant when I saw him" 

Aaron sighed imaging the harsh words that both men would have said. "What did you say to him?" 

"Not much. I saw his bags and I had a go at him. Aaron looked up slightly concerned about just how horrible Paddy had been. Paddy noticed the worry "Don't worry he gave as he got, thought you'd know that by now" Aaron smiled weakly, even though he knew it wasn't remotely funny. He knew what Paddy was referring to: the grain pit, the lodge, the bullet grazing his shoulder. 

Aaron bit his lip "Right." 

"Mentioned you too" 

Aaron kept his head down, hiding the blush in his cheeks "Yeah?" 

"Yeah, wanted me to tell you something. But I told him where to go"

Aaron's heart raced, a bittersweet feeling overwhelming him. His heart ached to know how Robert actually felt yet his head told him it was a sign. A sign that Paddy had stopped him, he wasn't meant to know just like they weren't meant to be. 

 

"Don't." 

Aaron stared sharply at Paddy after coming out of his gaze "Don't what?" 

"Your thinking of going. Seeing if he's still there" 

Aaron gulped hard, frustrated by how well Paddy knew him. He hated the feeling of urgency that overwhelmed him, he didn't particularly want to see Robert but the curiosity remained. Not knowing whether Robert would leave without saying goodbye ached his heart, making him wait for so long in the cold and then realising that he had stayed. 

"I'm not." Aaron lied biting down at his finger nails nervously avoiding Paddy's constant stare. 

"Don't lie to me Aaron. Please." Paddy sighed growing frustrated with Aaron.

"I just want to know why he'd wait. I hate him - he knows I do!" Aaron sighed leaning back on his chair, it was an honest response. He really did hate him, and he couldn't get over the fact that although Robert knew he did, he still stayed. Still waited, wanting a man who hated him to understand him and his actions. 

All the thinking had made Aaron's head hurt, forcing him to close his eyes momentarily as Paddy tried his hardest to reason with him.

"Be-because he ... he obviously ... obviously loves ya don't he! Why else would he stay! But Aaron it's sick. Robert loves you in ... in his sick twisted way where he can hurt you over and over again ... and ... and ge-get away with it because you still love him! Well no more Aaron. I'm not gonna stand back and let you get sucked in again." 

Aaron sat in silence, shocked by the mini speech Paddy had given him. 

'Robert loves you in his sick twisted way' 

Aaron knew it was true, he knew the love that Robert felt for him justified the bad times. He knew it justified Katie and the blame Robert pushed on him, it made hurting Paddy and nearly killing Aaron all so unimportant. 

"Blimey" Aaron chuckled. 

Paddy looked down embarrassed.

"I care Aaron" Paddy said staring up at Aaron. "So much" 

"I know" 

"And ... and going to see Robert now ... what's it gonna do?" 

Aaron shook his head, he honestly didn't know what would happen when he saw him. 

"I dunno. I just need to. I know he isn't worth my time but ... I just need-" 

"Closure." 

Aaron smiled faintly, thankful that Paddy understood him. 

"Thanks" 

"That's what I'm here for" Paddy said getting up and pulling Aaron into a hug "Always mate" 

Aaron felt a tear reach his cheek as he held onto Paddy tightly "Love you dad" 

Paddy pulled away touched by Aaron's words "Love you too" he said patting Aaron the shoulder and easing the tension slightly. "If seeing Robert will put you ease ... you know make you feel like you can finally say goodbye and move on ... then" Aaron looked at Paddy anxiously "do it."

Paddy moved his hand towards the handle of the door, before he jerked away hearing the rattling of keys near the other side of the door. Soon the keys had turned the lock and Adam stood lazily by the door. 

"Alright." Adam said slowly noticing the tension build in Aaron's eyes. 

"I'll leave you to it then" Paddy said nodding his head and sneaking last Adam. Aaron felt the same bittersweet feeling overwhelming, elated that Adam had come to talk to him but frustrated that time was running out for him to see Robert.

 

The night started to become warmer as Robert moved past the garage deciding to sit on a bench nearer to the edge of the village, knowing Aaron would have to drive past it. The hope wasn't there anymore but he still couldn't leave, he had to stay. He owed it to Aaron, he needed him to understand, to maybe even forgive. 

The sound of footsteps crunched through the ground once more, making Robert's heart skip a beat as he envisioned Aaron standing behind him. Disappointed filled his mind as turned round and faced the person. Eyes full of rage, carrying a brown parcel of money and smiling sickly ... Cain Dingle stared back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments!


	4. Cain's threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far will Cain go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! BIG appoligies about the lack of fanfics recently. School is getting hectic and busy and tbh I was a bit stuck with what direction do take this story after the spoilers were released! Anyways enjoy this chapter!

The look of anger filled Cain's eyes disturbing Robert slightly he tried his hardest to avoid the stare. 

Cain sniffed in the air smiling at Robert who had now managed to raise to his feet. 

"What do you want?"

Cain moved in closer to Robert standing face to face both the men felt the tension in the air heighten. 

"You gone."

"Well" Robert laughed nervously pointing down to his feet quickly "Isn't it your lucky day!"

Cain sighed relived that Robert was leaving just like Chas wanted. As he stared at Robert, Cain remembered the conversation he had this morning with his anxious sister. 

"I ... I can't take it anymore!" Chas shouted waving her arms about wildly in the back room of the pub. 

"Calm down sis!" 

Chas sighed heavily "How can I eh? I've just found out my own son helped cover up the murder of my best mate!" 

Cain moved closer to Chas, becoming more enraged with his nephew as he began to comfort her. 

"I could kill him."

Chas pushed her head up sharply "What no! We know who's fault this really is" Cain said instantly remembering sneaky Sugden's involvement. 

Cain sighed "Sugden." 

"Of course! He ... he made Aaron lie for him! Manipulated him"

Cain grew angrier, imaging his nephew being sucked into Robert's dark schemes. 

Chas sat lazily on the sofa nursing a large glass of wine, drunk. "Of ... of course my ... our Aaron is responsible ... see I'm ... I'm not saying he isn't. B-but Robert used him. Made him feel ... feel guilty a-and like he was to - to blame for it all!" 

Cain sat opposite his sister, struggling to find the right words to say "I ... listen Ch-Chas" 

"No!" tears fell from Chas' eyes as she tried her hardest to speak sense "I ... I know Aaron isn't perfect! But ... he isn't a killer. N-not after Jackson. Robert ... made him lie to ... to everyone. I hate him. I hate him s-so much Cain" 

"I know" 

Chas fumbled to get up, her eyes brightening slightly as she stared at her brother. "He won't leave. But you can make him" 

Cain gazed up at his sister confused by her words. "How?"

"C'mon Cain. Don't act like you don't still have ways to make someone disappear!"

Cain gulped hard, shocked by his sisters demand "Your kidding right? You want him dead?" 

Chas sighed realising how mad her idea sounded aloud "No ... just to pay him off." 

Cain scoffed loudly "Give it a few days and I won't be the only one paying him to leave." 

Chas couldn't help but imagine the long cue of people marching over to Robert shoving dirty money into his hand and ordering him to leave the village for good.

Chas sighed frustratingly "I can't wait for someone else to do it! I need him gone Cain. Now." 

Cain couldn't block out the desperation so present in his sisters voice. "Fine" 

Chas stumbled slightly "You'll make him go? For good?" 

Cain stood up holding onto his sisters shoulders tightly helping her balance "Trust me sis, this time tomorrow Robert Sugden might as well be dead." 

"What's that?" Robert said curious to know what exactly was in the parcel Cain was holding. 

"It was meant to be enough to make you leave" Robert's face fell slightly overcome with intrigue. 

"But looks like you don't need a pay off" Cain grinned wickedly sensing the anger build inside Robert, spilling out messily as he began to fidget. 

Robert felt small and weak as he watched Cain toy with him, clumsily dropping the package and then swiping it up again slowly watching as Robert stared. 

"Who's says I'm staying away" Robert said abruptly, the idea of money overwhelming his greedy mind. 

Cain chuckled again, stopping sharply as he moved in closer to Robert "Oh I'll make sure you do." 

Adam stood awkwardly in the portacabin, staring at Aaron noticing the anxiousness his best friend felt. Aaron stood up sharply, moving towards the door in an attempt to make a swift exit and determined to speak to Robert.

Adam jumped slightly, edging towards the door desperate for Aaron not to leave "Eh mate please just ... just hear me out" 

Aaron sighed, thankful that Adam seemed to want to make things better between them yet annoyed that it had taken so long. Over the last few days, Aaron felt so unbearably alone, having only Paddy to talk to desperately needing his best mate back. He knew how hard it was for Adam, but it didn't stop him from being rejected, agate everything that had went through together the silence between them was odd and unwanted. 

Aaron moved towards his seat slowly, gesturing for Adam to do the same "What do you want Adam?" Aaron gulped hard instantly regretting his harsh tone.  
"To talk. To sort things out an-" 

"And what? You know we can't be mates now. Not after everything. I wish it was different but it can't be the same Adam." 

Adam dropped his head slowly, frustrated by Aaron's words. He knew that Aaron's actions had created a huge rift between his relationship with Victoria. Although he knew that Victoria didn't blame Aaron for Katie's death, Andy did. So whenever the subject was brought up, Victoria was forced to listen to Andy's hurtful words clouding her judgement slowly and allowing her to resent Robert and Aaron's relationship even more as she saw what it had done to her brother. 

"I know that what's happened has made things harder for everyone Aaron but I'm still here for you" 

Aaron was shocked, stunned that Adam still wanted to be his friend "I ... Adam I-" 

"Listen Aaron deep down Vic knows that your not to blame. She's known you since you were kids!" 

"Exactly, even before you got here! She's seen how sick and messed up I am and I know that asking you to stay clear of me is her way of coping with it all. Coping with her brother grieving after what I did" 

Adam stumbled on his words, he had no idea what to say. He had seen what guilt and hurt had done to Aaron in the past and he hated seeing it happen all over again. 

"She's just looking out for Andy. Trust me Aaron this isn't you its ... it's" Adam sighed heavily, thinking about who was to blame for Katie's death "Robert. It's him that pushed her Aaron" 

Aaron's eyes stung with tears, burning down his face as the mention of Katie and her death sent him into a blind panic. 

It didn't take Adam long to realise what effect Robert still had on his best friend seeing the guilt and sadness build in his eyes "Look at ya! Your a mess! I haven't seen you like this since-" 

Aaron raised his head and broke from his panic, realising exactly what Adam was trying to say and becoming overwhelmed with anger "Don't. Don't you dare mention Jackson" 

"Aaron I" 

"How can you even compare what happened to him to ... to this!" 

Adam gulped hard "I just meant ... after Jackson you know the way you ... you blamed yourself" 

"That was different. He wanted to go. Katie ..." saying her name made Aaron feel sick with guilt "She ... she didn't ask for any of this. She didn't ask to be pushed through the floor and have her neck broken on the way down!" 

Adam moved closer to Aaron in an attempt to comfort him slightly overcome with guilt as he saw how deeply affected his best friend was by Robert and his actions.

"I should of bottled him when I had the chance" Adam seethed, allowing Aaron to bury his head into his neck. 

Aaron craned his head up slowly "You what?" 

"I saw him. Waiting by the garage acting all smug as per" 

"What did he say?"

"Just winding me up. Saying how I wasn't there for you, that I've been avoiding you since" 

Aaron nodded slowly, his mind racing with thoughts. Once again he had heard about Robert's concern for him. Why? After the way he had treated him before - why would he want Adam or anyone to support him?

Adam winced slightly pulling a face and staring at Aaron, realising that the words Robert spoke were true "And you know the worst part?" Adam sniffed embarrassed that his emotions were getting the better of him "He was right. He was so right." 

"Adam mate I didn't expect you to -”

"To what? Be a decent mate" 

"No ... this isn't something small ... we haven't had a fight over who's not brought who a sarnie. I lied. I lied to everyone for months and months mate, how could I expect you to be on my side when you should be on Vic's" 

"Vic doesn't blame you!" 

Aaron sighed heavily "Maybe she doesn't, but it doesn't change the fact that because of what I did - what he did Katie she ... she died. Katie died and I ... I covered it all up." 

Silence echoed around the portacabin, filling the air with the sound of the clock ticking away. Aaron couldn't help but stare at it, counting the seconds, wishing, hoping, praying that Robert hadn't left. He needed to say goodbye, to put things to rest and to clear his cluttered mind. Seeing him drive off into the night would be enough to silence the angry demons in his mind, shouting for him to move on and forget Robert was ever apart of his life. It should be enough to make it all stop - right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like! Next chapter should be up soon!


	5. Defiance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is time running out for Robert? Will Adam change Aaron's mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy X

Robert gulped hard. Almost instantly regretting his smug words. 

"Who's says I'm staying away"

Robert felt like kicking himself as he watched the anger build in Cain's eyes, expecting a tremendous beating from Aaron's ruthless uncle. 

Cain stepped forward, smiling to himself as he saw the fear and uncertainty rise I'm Robert's eyes. 

"Don't worry I'm not gonna punch you or out" 

Robert's shoulders relaxed slightly "Well what do you want then?" 

"Erm ... let's see shall we" Cain edged closer, daring to close the gap between himself and Robert. "I'd like to know why you have something against my family" 

Robert stood in shock, scrambling to get his words out "I ... What? What do you mean?" 

Cain sighed "See no one messes with my family. Not you, not your poxy posh soon to be ex wife, not even her creepy sick son. You got that?" 

Robert wanted to disappear into the night, hating the conversation taking place. 

"Can't hear you."

"I ... I -"  
Cain was growing angrier by the second as he leapt onto Robert holding him by his jacket, the rage spilling out of him as he imagined Chas crying and Aaron self harming again. 

"Okay okay okay I ... I get it!" Robert shouted fearing for his life as he saw how serious Cain was. 

"First you use Aaron. Aaron." Cain let Robert go, making sure Robert understood exactly what he meant. Robert's heart raced as he heard Aaron's name, he stood taken aback as he felt the effect he had on him. 

"I didn't use him, not like you think." Robert said after he catches his breath.

"After everything that boy has been through. What ... was he an easy target? Eh? Messed up Aaron who can't take guilt." 

The words crushed Robert, hitting him hard and forcing him to look away. He knew about Aaron's past, it was practically public knowledge in the village. Coming out as gay, the struggles he faced after he tried to end it all, the heartbreak and tears with his first love Jackson, all the guilt, the pain, the self harm, the sacrifices. Almost instantly Robert couldn't help but feel pain, feel the hurt and anger Aaron felt. 

"I care about him" Robert whispered. "More ... more than you'll ever understand." 

"Oh was it love Sugden?" Cain said holding his mouth comically mocking the very idea.

Robert forced his head down once more. The mention of the world love was too much to think about. 

"If so you got a funny way of showing it. Forcing him back into it all, making him clean up your mess and live with all of it! I know Aaron, he hates secrets. He knows first hand what they do, what damage they cause." 

Robert wished Cain had punched him, anything was better than the a use he was facing now. The verbal daggers cutting through his skin. He knew the damage he had caused Aaron, he had seen first hand the guilt and anger caused by his own actions. The imagine of Aaron lying almost lifeless in the Forrest filled his mind with nothing but fear and dread, it had been months but the pain he felt still remained in his thoughts. Day in, day out haunting him slowly as the weeks went on. 

"Okay! I know alright, and I have to live with that guilt for my entire life. I have to live with knowing that I made him cut again, I have to live with all that guilt about Andy! But you have no idea how ... how sorry I am!" 

Cain moved forward once more "Oh I must say pal, it's a very polished performance. My heart bleeds for ya. I think even our Aaron could believe your lies if you kept all that..." Cain laughed pointing towards Robert and circling his finger "malarkey up"  
Robert tensed realising that Aaron might still be on his way, scared that Aaron wouldn't believe him at all, that he would show his face only to tell him that he would never forgive him. The thought lingered in his mind, decaying the hope that was present a matter of minutes ago. 

 

"Listen mate I appreciate all this but seriously you can get off now. I'm ... I've not done anything daft, still in one piece"  
Adam craned his neck up towards Aaron "What? I can't just leave things like this!" 

"Like what?" 

Adam huffed raising from his seat and walking towards Aaron pointing at the space between them "Like this. All this ... this distance"

"Adam" 

"Mate I want to be there for you. What you did was stupid. Ridiculously bad." Aaron looked up sharply wondering what Adam's point actually was. "But what you did, protecting him." Aaron rolled his eyes instantly irratated by the just how much he had 'protected' Robert. "You did it because ... because you loved him." 

Aaron felt his heart skip a beat, he couldn't handle the thought of loving Robert. Knowing that there was once a time where he saw nothing but good in the liar.  
"I was thinking, if it was me and Vic. If she did anything like that, accident or not. I'd protect her. Just like Ashley, mate I didn't hesitate to help her at all." 

"You ... you can't compare it Adam! I know your trying to understand why I would ever love him. But I don't even know myself, not properly." 

Adam bit his lip, frustrated once more by his lack of understanding. "Eh I was never the brains of the duo was I!" 

Aaron screwed his face up, "Er well I don't know about that, I used to be the stupid mechanic and you were the clever farm boy! And anyways that would mean you'd have to be the brawn!" 

"Oi you!" Adam said punching Aaron lightly on the arm. 

"We'll have you seen these muscles" Aaron laughed flexing his muscles and waving his arms around in Adam's direction. 

"Er what I do remember is a weedy little kid!" 

Aaron dived away from Adam's jab "Well just ask Vic I'm sure she remembers the truth!" Aaron winked.

Adam dived forward, laughing as he poked Aaron in the stomach "Argh mate anyhow you were straight and said that!" 

The laughter filled the small room, easing the tension between the two friends and making things feel clearer bringing a sense of normality to the hectic night. 

"Well I ... Vic she wants me to-" 

"Just go mate" Aaron smiled, patting Adam's shoulder as he noticed the hesitation in his movement.

"Anytime mate. Anytime you need me yeah" Adam sighed pulling Aaron in for a hug tightly before letting go and closing the door behind him. Leaving Aaron all alone again, the night growing darker and the urge to see Robert intensifying. 

 

"All I want is a yes or no mate" 

Robert stared up at Cain, bored by his presence and almost not feeling fearful anymore.

"You what?" 

Cain sighed heavily, frustrated by the sheer blondness of Robert who couldn't seem to grasp the idea. "Are you gonna stay away? Leave the village and leave Aaron alone?" 

Robert gulped hard, leaving Aaron was for the best, it was the least he could do after everything that had happened between them right? "Yes" Robert said weakly. 

Cain titled his head towards Robert, gesturing him to speak louder. Robert sighed infuriated,  
"Well why do you think I'm standing out here in the middle of the night!" Robert said waving his arms around and pointing to the bag on the floor. 

Cain smiled "Small bag eh? Did Chrissie make you hand over all the valuables?" 

Robert tutted, wanting nothing more than for Cain to walk away. 

"Just leave it alright. I'm clearly leaving so" Robert smiled weakly. 

Cain fought the urge to lunge at Robert again, nodding his head instead Cain gave Robert one final look and word of warning "You better be leaving sunshine because if I wake up tomorrow and see your smarmy face strutting around this village in your ugly shirts and vintage cars" Cain leaned in once more, unnerving Robert in the process "So help me God, I'll make you  
disappear. You got that Sugden?" 

Robert nodded vigorously, letting out a sigh of relief as he watched Cain walk away, strutting confidently towards the pub. The threat still lingered in his mind, he couldn't stay a minute longer yet as he began to convince himself to leave Lawrence and a drunk Chrissie began to approach him. Robert sighed loudly turning away from them and praying that they hadn't seen him. Robert's planned failed miserably, only making Lawrence notice him even more. 

 

Aaron sat alone in the portacabin, still debating whether or not to go. Trying his hardest to pin Adam's visit as fate telling him not to. Aaron chuckled to himself, never in his life had he believed in all that rubbish yet somehow now it had been in charge of important decisions. After deliberation Aaron had made up his mind, calling Robert's number in an attempt to say goodbye without seeing him face to face. Aaron bite down on his lips the words COWARD leapt to the front of his mind as he dialled his ex lovers number anxiously awaiting response.


	6. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Robert's plan to leave Chrissie and Lawerence have one final act of revenge on their minds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, happy reading!

Chrissie was practically paralytic, falling over the village and desperately clinging on to cottage gates. Lawrence stood behind her, almost ready to catch her as she began to tilt from side to side. Once again Robert wanted to disappear into the ground, the prospect of seeing his estranged wife and his father in law wasn't at all welcomed.

"Oh oh oh ... l-look who it ... it issss! Little - Robert. My-my husband!" 

Both Lawrence and Robert rolled their eyes simultaneously, embarrassed by Chrissie's outlandish behaviour.  
"Er don't you think it's best to take her home?" Robert said concerned as well as agitated by Chrissie's behaviour.

Lawrence tutted angered by Robert's concern "I think I know what's best for my daughter thank you very much." 

Chrissie lost her footing quickly and ended up falling into one of the bushes outside Dan and Kerry's cottage, landing awkwardly on her side and crying out in pain. 

"Clearly. Your practically dad of the year." 

Lawrence raced over to his daughter lifting her up and holding onto her tightly and ignoring her persistent moans "Oh much like your husband of the year yes?" 

Robert tensed his jaw, annoyed that Lawrence was completely right. Sickened with himself that he had allowed his marriage to fall apart so spectacularly, all because of lust. Well at first that was all it was for him. Choosing to fake car breakdowns rather than being with his fiancé, Robert tensed again he memories of that December afternoon filling him with joy and regret. 

"Leaving are we?" Lawrence grinned noticing the small bag by his feet. 

"Yep. Leaving the village" Robert sighed before moving in closer to Lawrence "Not the business though." 

Lawrence grew flustered, nearly letting go of Chrissie's firm grip "What!" 

"Yeah I'll be in touch about that." 

"No you won't! I want you gone!" 

"Okay have it your way, we'll speak through lawyers if you want to play dirty Lawrence" 

"I won't be speaking to anyone thank you very much!" Lawrence sighed realising the stubbornness in Robert's voice. "How much?" 

Robert scoffed, amused that a second person was about to pay him off in the space of an hour. 

"What's so funny? Money not your main priority anymore?" 

Robert smiled widely,  
"You really think I'm just going to walk away from a business I helped build." 

Chrissie managed to regain some composure lifting her head up slightly,  
"Leave it dad! All he ... he wants is the business. His leaving for ... for g-good! We'll never see his smug s-smarmy face round here!" 

Robert chuckled softly amused by his estranged wife's drunk state as well as her familiar insults. Lawrence sighed loudly, Chrissie's words relaxing the anger built inside by Robert's smug ways. 

Chrissie couldn't help but glare at Robert angered by the smug look on his face,  
"A-and you!" Chrissie said pointing to her husband and letting go of her father's helpful grip. Robert grew distracted by his wife's words as he felt a ringing in his jacket pocket, the sound familiar. His ringtone. 

Chrissie soon noticed the distraction forcing herself to back away slightly. Robert fumbled inside his pocket, picking up his phone and gazing flown at the caller ID. 

Aaron 

Robert gulped hard, loosing his footing as he stared down at his phone. All of a sudden, the thought of hearing Aaron's voice felt scary and nerve racking. Overcome with all sorts of emotions Robert noticed his hands shaking and his mouth growing drier. 

"Expecting someone?" Lawrence said loudly cutting off the silence sharply and staring at Robert. 

Chrissie's eyes widened as she peered at the phone, staring at Aaron's number. 

"It's ... it's him." 

Robert stumbled on his words, still in complete shock and realising that Chrissie was about to boil with anger. 

 

"Pick up. Pick up." Aaron whispered to himself, the dialling sound ringing loudly in his ear as he awaited to hear Robert's voice. The seconds dragged on by, Aaron's hope fading slowly as he imagined Robert on the road. Flashing back to Jackson. Calling him as he was driving, distracting him because he was too selfish, too stupid to admit how he felt, BANG! Aaron's eyes began to fill with tears as he remembered the impact, the crash that ruined Jackson's life, envisioning the same thing happening to Robert as he rang him. Aaron gulped hard the memory sitting in his mind, making him feel queasy.

 

"Answer it then!" Chrissie screamed forcing herself to stand up straight and look Robert in the eyes. 

"I ... I" 

"So this is why your still here isn't it? Waiting for Aaron to return your call. Hoping that he'll say yes and you can both ride off into the sunset with my money!" 

The phone continued to ring, filling Chrissie's heart was sadness and rage as she imagined Robert leaving the village happy and content whilst she rotted away miserable and alone.

"It's not like that Lawrence!" Robert stammered. "I just wanted him to understand why I was going." 

"Please. If you think for a second that I'm going to let you be happy - you've got another thing coming son" Robert gulped hard, unnerved by the seriousness in his voice. 

"Here's what's going to happen. Your going to pick up that phone, and your going to tell him there's been a misunderstanding. You don't want anything more to do with him and your leaving for good tonight. Alone” Lawrence turned to Chrissie who appeared groggy and agitated “Break his heart like you broke my daughter's" 

Robert's heart raced, alarmed by the enjoyment Lawrence appeared to be having whilst he spitted out the hateful words. His mind racing with thoughts, he couldn't possibly hurt Aaron anymore. Telling him that he didn't want him anymore, when he felt the complete opposite. 

"I ... I can't do that" Robert sniffed forcing back his emotions. "I won't" 

"Oh I think you will Robert, because ... if y-you don't I'll make sure you ... you have nothing. N-nothing at all. No money, no job, nothing." Chrissie said piping up. 

The words cut deep into Robert, imaging the life he would have to lead. It didn't take long for the thought of Aaron happy to overwhelm him though, blocking out the worry.

"I don't care about any of that" Robert said before turning away from the pair picking up his bag in an attempt to make a swift exit.

Chrissie stood shocked as Lawrence simply smirked,  
"I'm sure you care about being a free man though Robert." 

Robert stopped moving turning round quickly, confused by Lawrence's words still clutching his phone desperately.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Katie." Lawrence whispered comically. "I've heard what Andy thinks. With the right amount of money and decent investigators I'm sure I could find proof" 

Robert felt his heart race, the thought of going to prison for Katie's murder made him feel sick with worry and anxiousness.  
“There was a reason why I was let go!” 

Lawrence scoffed,  
"I mean I'm sure Aaron will be alright in prison too Robert, he's been in there before" 

Robert tensed instantly as he imagined Aaron behind bars for Katie's murder. Being some sort of accessory in his scheme, picturing the sleepless nights Aaron would face. The guilt that would eat him up, the self harm. Envisioning all the pain and thinking about the unimaginable happening when it all got too much for Aaron to cope with. 

“You … you wouldn't, he … you can't do that he's done nothing but protect me!” 

Lawrence moved closer to Robert, overcome with delight as he saw Robert squirm,  
“Try me.” 

"Fine." Robert didn't hesitate to agree, answering the call and hearing Aaron's soft breath making his heart jump. 

 

"Hello?" Aaron said softly, his heart racing as he heard the dialling ring stop. 

"Hi" Robert said bluntly, watching as Lawrence stood a few feet away. 

"Listen I ... I'm sorry I didn't come I just-”

Robert felt his heart race, hearing Aaron apologise to him felt unnatural, unnerving and down right wrong on so many different levels. 

"No! Don't, please Aaron don't apologise." 

"Fine then" 

"Listen Aaron, I'm glad you didn't come" the lies began to spill out. Aaron sat further down in his chair, confused by the sharpness in Robert's tone but deciding not to dwell on it. 

"Is that right?" 

Robert could tell how hurt the comment had made Aaron, he hated himself for lying but it was the only way.  
"Because really it was for the best. Me and you we ... we weren't anything Aaron." 

Aaron moved the phone away from his ear as he tried his hardest to hold back the tears. 

"Really?" Aaron sniffed after pulling the phone back to his ear. Hearing Aaron cry made Robert feel sick, spilling tears down his own cheeks as he turned away from Lawrence and Chrisse and faced the garage. 

"It wasn't even meant to get this heavy Aaron." 

"But it did." Aaron said tears streaming down his face, completely stunned by the harsh remarks.

"It shouldn't have" Robert felt the tears roll down his face, the words breaking him as he felt his heart ache with pain. 

Aaron couldn't help but become angry almost instantly. The regret so present in Robert's voice made his blood seethe. If anyone should be regretful about the affair it should be him not Robert. 

"Just like Katie shouldn't have been at the farm?" Aaron shouted down the phone, alarming Robert as he tried his best not to react to the words. 

"Aaron, I'm going." 

"I know." Aaron whispered. "Why? Why did you text me that message about making me understand? When you obviously don't care about me anymore. You hate me as much as I hate you" 

Robert felt numb as he heard Aaron pour his heart out to him over the phone. Robert sighed softly feeling the cool air hit his cheeks once more "Your right. It was a mistake, everything was. I'm sorry Aaron" 

Aaron couldn't believe the words dripping out of Robert's mouth, he had been nasty and cruel in the past but tricking him into believing that he still cared was low. 

"You ... you made me think that-”

"That what? I cared. I loved you" 

"Yeah" Aaron said softly staring down at the floor overcome with embarrassment.

Robert bit his lip, realising that only a matter of minutes ago Aaron Livesy believed him. Aaron Livesy knew that he loved him, regardless of what had happened. The ache in his chest couldn't be ignored for much longer, it was eating him up inside. All Robert wanted was for it all to be over, to end the call and to be able to cry his heart out. He needed a minute to process Aaron's feelings, Aaron's realisation that he did love him and that the message was a last goodbye. A last resort, an attempt to make Aaron understand it all. Yet the more Robert stayed mute trying to think of what to say he began to realise that Chrissie and Lawrence still stood firmly behind him, hearing his every word. He needed to be brutal, harsh and cruel, pushing him away when all he wanted was to pull him back in. 

"Why do you care anyway? I've ruined your life Aaron, are you that desperate!" 

"I know you have! I just wanted to hear you out so I could move on with my life and never have to try and understand why someone who says they love me would treat me so bad!" 

Robert stood in silence still facing away from Lawrence and Chrissie who were listening attentively. He could still hear the interest in Aaron voice, the care he felt. He needed it demolished, destroyed forever - it was the only way. 

"This is what happens to anyone you love Aaron. They crumble and fall apart like I have. Look at Chas and what happened with that Cameron bloke, Belle killing her best friend, Cain nearly dying, what I did to Paddy, Adam at the scapyard" the words spilled out before Robert could even process the thoughts. 

Aaron sat in silence, realising that anyone he ever cared about got hurt in some sort of way. The accidents, the tears, the drama swirled around in his head. 

Robert moved the phone away from his ear as he let out a sob knowing that the next word he spoke would end it all. Robert moved the phone back to his ear slowly before delivering the final blow,  
"Jackson." 

Robert was right, the mention of Jackson's name was enough to tip Aaron over the edge. Hate and rage filling his heart, breaking down the barriers put in place and clouding his mind with darkness. 

After several minutes of silence, Aaron built up the courage to respond, shaking slightly as he prepared to say goodbye to Robert,  
"Drop. Dead" 

Panic filled Robert's mind, blind terrifyingly real panic. It was as if as soon as Aaron said the words all the kindness has left the world. If felt as if someone had ripped out his heart and left a gaping dark hole in its place.  
"Aaron please I-”

Aaron silenced the call, cutting off all ties with Robert. He sat numb for a few seconds staring blankly at the walls opposites noticing the cracks forming, before letting himself become overwhelmed with emotion, sobbing uncontrollably as he felt his heart ache with pain so unbearable it felt as if someone had jammed a knife through his heart. 

Robert stood wide eyed in silence as he carefully placed his phone back in his pocket, furiously wiping away the tears and turning round sharply to face Chrissie and Lawrence. 

"Happy now?" 

"Very. I'd say have a nice life Robert" Lawrence said smugly "But I do really hope you have a lonely one instead!" Lawrence turned around quickly disappearing into the night. 

Chrissie gave Robert one final look before turning round clumsily and following her father into the night, sending chills down Robert's spine as he tried his hardest to understand why/how he was ever in love with her. 

Aaron had managed to stop himself from crying after a few minutes, if has been hard but the thought of anyone seeing him so weak made him feel overcome with anxiousness. Raising from his feet slowly, Aaron began to move over to the kettle waiting for it to boil patiently. Aaron turned his attention towards the door as he saw Victoria standing awkwardly.

"Knock knock" Victoria said quietly stepping inside and instantly noticing Aaron state. He had been crying, his eyes red raw and his expression drained and sad. "I ... I come in peace I swear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, pretty heartbreaking! Trying my best to finish next chapter and update soon!


	7. A friend in need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's ready to leave as Victoria tries her best to comfort Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the major lack of writing. I've decided to carry on the story even though it's played out already on screen! This is my take on how I think it should have went! Enjoy!

Aaron shifted slightly, looking at Victoria. The girl he had known for so long, the woman who had married his best friend and been such a important part of his life for so long. Aaron could always talk to Victoria, the years they had known each other worked in their favour, allowing Aaron to say exactly what he felt, hardly ever sugar coating the truth. Aaron gulped realising how different things appeared now, knowing that almost everything had changed since he began to lie to her for months about his relationship with Robert and his role in Katie's death. It had all changed. As he stood by the kettle, Aaron couldn't bring himself to even look at Victoria almost too haunted by the lies. 

Robert stood alone, it was time. Time to leave the village behind him, nothing was stopping him now. Right? 

Aaron didn't know what to do or even where to look, his mind began to fill with terrible thoughts about how much he hated himself and Robert for what they had done to Victoria - the almost impossible decision she found herself in. As she stood standing by the door Aaron couldn't help but gaze at the kettle, drumming his hands on the worktop nervously before gesturing for her to come inside. 

Victoria walked into the portacabin slowly peering at Aaron and instantly recognising the nervousness he felt,  
"I'll have one too" Victoria said breaking the tension created in the room and making sure Aaron knew she wasn't there to fight him. 

"Er yeah sure" Aaron said hastily preparing her tea using the spare mug that Finn had randomly given Adam for Christmas last year. "Adam was here a while ago. Said he had to come back to see you or summat" Aaron turned round to face Victoria thinking he had realised exactly why she had made her way up to the scrap yard.

"Oh I know! We... er...had words" Victoria said softly leaning back on Adam's chair awkwardly. 

Aaron walked over to hear sitting opposite and passing her the steamy mug of tea. 

"About me? I suppose that's why you're here." 

Victoria bit down on her lip, she had always been terrible at keeping secrets,  
"Well not ... not entirely about you" 

"Listen Vic I hope you don't think I sent him back to ya so he could big me up. You know make me out to be some sort of victim in all this" 

"Listen Aaron he wouldn't do that! But he did say you think I blame you" 

Aaron dropped his head down to face the floor, embarrassed all of a sudden, "And? Do you?" 

Victoria leapt up from her seat frustrated by Aaron's words "Of course I don't!" Victoria punched Aaron's arm playfully "We all know who is to blame" 

Aaron's smile feel as his thoughts turned back to Robert. Victoria edged away signing as she felt tears build in her eyes "My ... my own brother" 

Aaron stood up quickly, pulling Victoria in for a hug and holding her tightly "Eh ... it's all right" 

Aaron knew it wasn't. Aaron knew that everyone was far from okay. 

As he gripped on to Victoria tightly the words that Robert said cut through him deeply. The pain he felt moments earlier began to fall to the front of his mind. Once again he had been rejected by someone one he loved. First his own mum and now Robert, pushing themselves away from him as if he was poison. 

Robert was on the move. Walking away from the garage and deciding that he was going. He couldn't stay in the village a minute longer fearing that Aaron would come and find him. Seeking him out to make him pay for the cruel words. He imagined Chrissie laughing triumphantly as she saw Aaron moping around the village, still bruised from the words they made Aaron say. Robert darted through the village making his way towards the bus stop opposite in an attempt to rest his back and call Diane. He needed to tell her he was leaving, he knew she was in a impossible situation but he couldn't bare telling Victoria instead. Leaving his little sister a second time was too much to bare, the hurt and pain he'd caused her. Robert nodded his head slowly, thinking about the support she had now. Telling himself that this time he wasn't leaving behind his baby sister who needed him. This time it was different he was leaving his younger sister, who was going places and had a husband by her side. Robert nodded again pleased that he had managed to convince himself it was for the best. 

 

After dialling the number a second time Diane finally picked up the phone. 

"Hello?"

Robert gulped hard instantly unprepared and at a loss of what to say "I ... I'm going"

Diane sat down, sighing deeply "Rob you can't just -”

"Diane" Robert sighed looking down at his bags "Trust me, it's for the best"

"For who!" Diane stood up making her way towards the kitchen window. "It won't make things just go away"

"I know, but Andy. He can't cope with it all" Robert stared at his shoes "Chrissie and me ... we're over. We have been for so long. I ... I just didn't want to let her go." Robert felt tears appear in his eyes "I didn't want to be alone" 

Diane felt tears fill her eyes as she heard her step son pour his heart out "Oh pet. That's ... that isn't true" 

Robert scoffed forcing himself to smile awkwardly. 

"You have me and Victoria and in time maybe even Andy in time" 

"That will never happen Diane" 

"And what about Aaron?"

Robert's heart raced wildly, he couldn't do it. He couldn't think about Aaron and how he must be feeling, it was too much.  
"I ... no, that's ... Diane it's nothing"

"I know you cared for him. That you still care for him. You must do." 

Robert sighed, hearing someone else's opinion on it all made him feel strange. Knowing that Diane understood his feelings slightly was enough to make him feel better about it all. At least someone knew how he felt.

"Diane it's over." 

Diane opened her mouth to speak again, to tell her step son that he shouldn't be afraid of loving Aaron - but she could hear the desperation in his voice and decided to stay mute. 

"Listen Diane ... thank you for everything. Look after Vic for me and ... and make sure Andy keeps on fighting. Bye" 

Robert ended the call as soon as he heard Diane trying to plead with him once more, begging him to rethink his decision and stay. 

Victoria pulled away from the hug, moving back to her sear embarrassed by her emotional outburst. 

"Sorry" Victoria sniffed "I didn't mean to break down like that - God I'm supposed to make you feel better!"

Aaron smiled softly "Vic don't worry about it" 

"Urgh this sucks" Victoria said rolling her head back lazily. 

Aaron sat down in his chair leaning down and staring up at the ceiling "Tell me about it" 

"I mean Rob he's ... he's always been difficult. Sneaky and selfish but I thought I knew him. I thought I understood him"

Aaron craned his neck up facing Victoria "So did I" 

Victoria pulled herself up from her seat "Did he love you?" 

Aaron sighed, finding it difficult to formulate an answer "Dunno"

Aaron honestly didn't know the answer. Robert Sugden was a complete enigma. He had no idea how Robert felt for him, he thought he knew but after the conversation on the phone his mind was full of contradictions. It was almost impossible to give a straight answer. 

Victoria shrugged her shoulders "Who knows what's going on in his head" 

"Not me. I don't care either" 

Victoria turned to face him sharply "You do Aaron. I know you." 

Aaron gulped hard avoiding her gaze, she knew him too well "I know that you hate him but you love him at the same time. That feeling it won't go away" Victoria said softly, looking up at Aaron and sensing the tears feel in his eyes. Aaron looked away the words cutting through him sharply, they were so true. Too true. 

Victoria sighed again, frustrated that she had managed to make Aaron mute. "I bet his sitting in his hotel room right now, thinking up ways to make it better with you" Victoria said weakly, trying her hardest to make the situation any easier for Aaron.

Aaron laughed weakly "Doubt that very much. He's probably driving to London right now" 

Victoria stood wide eyed "What?" Aaron bit down on his lip "Vic - he's going. He's leaving tonight" 

"Since when? How do you know?" 

"He said ... Adam saw him I ... I thought he would have told ya!" 

"As if!" Victoria shouted, flipping her arms in the air in frustration. 

Aaron sighed realising that he had landed Adam right in it "He's just probably trying to protect you!"

"Who Adam? Please! Wants him gone before I say anything more like!" 

Victoria grabbed her phone quickly calling Robert's number.  
"You can't! Just let him go!" Aaron said swiping the phone out of Victoria's hand. 

"Oi! Give it back you!"

Aaron panted heavily "Vic I'm begging you. I can't have him here anymore. I can't do it and neither can Andy!" The words spilled out hastily, the thought of seeing Robert around the village tomorrow imprinted on his mind. The phone call had cemented any loving feelings left, it had made everything so crystal clear for Aaron. 

Victoria sighed slowly, forcing herself to lock her phone once Aaron gave it back. 

"Thanks." Aaron said softly.  
Silence filled the air, making the atmosphere feel awkward and cold. Victoria suddenly imagined Robert leaving all on his own, driving through the night. Victoria didn't know the whole truth, all she knew was that Andy was adamant that Robert had killed Katie. The thought remained at the back of her mind as she tried her hardest to concentrate on her Robert being alone. He didn't deserve it.

'He couldn't have killed her. Not Katie.' 

The words swirled around in his head quickly, she knew Robert. Or at least she thought she did. She had to find him, convince him to stay. For a minute Victoria felt like a super hero as she tried to manage her thoughts in her head. Stopping Robert from leaving, saving Andy from his dark thoughts - it was all too much to handle. 

"Right I'm going" Victoria said quickly instantly realising that she was running out of time. 

"What?" 

"Er Adam he's at home ... he'll want me back!" 

"Well c'mon then let me drive you" Aaron said picking up his keys and gesturing towards the door. 

Victoria waved her arms around pushing Aaron back "No! No ... no it's fine! Don't worry!" 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah positive" Victoria said pulling Aaron in for a quick hug "Don't worry yeah" she said before making her way out of the door intent on seeing Robert before he left. 

 

Robert's phone rang, filling his mind with dread as he looked down imagining Aaron's number appearing on his screen again. 

Robert sighed loudly, staring at his phone and seeing Victoria's number appear, biting his lip harshly. He couldn't help but feel sick, he knew that Victoria would try to portray him to stay when all he wanted to do was leave. Regardless of his feelings, Robert couldn't ignore his sister's calls, the thought of her desperate to speak to him made him feel harsh and guilty.

"Hello" 

"Rob?! Robert is that you!" 

"Er yeah Vic - I ... I can't really speak right now" Robert sighed gazing down at the floor.

"Why? Please don't tell me your driving!" 

"Vic" 

"Please Robert just pull over and turn back! You can't go! Not like this. Not now!" Victoria said marching through the windy roads making her way back to the village. 

Robert sighed loudly, "I'm not driving!" 

Victoria stopped abruptly "So where are you then?" 

"By the bus stop. I'm leaving. I didn't want to upset you." 

"Upset me!" 

"Listen Vic you don't understand" Robert was right, Victoria had no idea what he was going through or how he felt. 

 

Victoria quickened her pace she continued to make small talk with Robert in an attempt to make him stick around long enough for her to meet him at the bus stop and make him stay. Victoria couldn't help but feel slightly guilty as she imagined Aaron's reaction to Robert sticking around, she knew how volatile Aaron could behave when he was pushed too far. She knew how badly things could get when Aaron felt like he wasn't in control, instantly her thoughts turned to Adam and how he would react to Victoria indirectly causing his best friend even more pain. 

 

Lachlan was even more messed up than Chrissie thought. As she stumbled through the house spouting more and more insults about her soon to be ex husband, Lachlan jumped from his seat nervously. His eyes were full of hatred, seeing his own mother destroyed by Robert Sugden was enough to make him end it all for good. 

"Darling?" Chrissie shouted calling out for Lachlan who was only a few feet away staring at his mother in disgust.  
Lachlan sighed hard "I'm here mum" 

Chrissie bawled over with laugher "Oh yes!" 

Lawrence moved Chrissie into the living room, pushing her down on the sofa and watching her almost instantly fall into a deep sleep. It didn't take Lawrence long to notice the tension in the room and realise that he's grandson was hiding something. 

"Anything wrong?" Lawrence asked turning round sharply in an attempt to catch Lachlan off guard.

"What! Nothing!" Lachlan said storming out of the house after picking up the bag by the door and making a quick exit. 

Lachlan ran as fast as he could until he was completely out of sight, breathing heavily he reached into the muddy bag retrieving the large, heavy black gun that rested firmly in his hand. Smiling wildly, Lachlan had only one thing on his mind. 

Revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading next chapter as soon as I can! X


	8. Blood & guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy V Robert? Will it end in death? Will anyone prevent it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Here's the next chapter! Who doesn't love a good Sugden fight?

Victoria finally got back to the village strutting towards the bus stop and taking one good look at her brother. All she could see was regret and pain, almost instantly she felt the same terrible feelings, Victoria moved away slowly as if they were contagious.

"Alright?" Robert said softly, noticing the pain in his little sisters eyes as she gazed down at the bag by his feet. 

"Not really no!" 

"Vic it doesn't really matter what you say to me. I've made up my mind." 

Victoria bit down on her lip, frustrated that her brother was right. In the grand scheme of things Robert was very much right about wanting to leave, to ask him to stay was selfish but it didn't stop her wanting to try. Victoria stood very still, trying her hardest not to cry like she did at the scrap yard, to completely break down in front of her brother and guilt trip him into staying yet the tears soon fell. 

Robert pulled his sister in tight, holding onto to her just like Aaron had. Squeezing her in tight and rubbing his hand up and down her back, steadying and comforting her as she cried into his chest. Robert felt tears surface in his own eyes, he hated every bone in his body. He had managed to make both his siblings go through all this pain because of what he'd done to protect his dirty little secret, Aaron. 

Robert shuddered the thought of Aaron making him feel even more sick than he did already. Staring down at Victoria who had finally let all her tears out and simply rested her head on his chest, Robert saw the innocence so present in her eyes. The type of look that only good people could have, truly good kindhearted people. 

As he continued to look down at Victoria he admired the innocence even more, Robert smiled weakly remembering the way Aaron used to look at him with the same expression. Before the lies and hurt, before the manipulation and guilt, before Katie. Back when Robert and Aaron were simple, back when they would lay in a barn for what felt like hours talking about nothing in particular yet feeling like they knew so much about the other, indulging in the time they shared and hardly ever thinking of the consequences. 

Robert's mind traced back to the first time they went to the barn, as they both lay on their backs and he saw the innocent smile Aaron had painted on his face. The sheer happiness he knew that Aaron felt because of him and reminiscing on the happiness he felt himself. The proud glow he carried round with him that afternoon knowing he was responsible for Aaron's content mood. 

Thinking back to that moment made Robert feel numb with pain, thinking back to any moment where Robert caused Aaron happiness felt odd and unnatural considering all the upset he had caused him recently. 

Victoria let go from their hug, she could see the expression on Robert's face. The tears surfacing in his eyes, and the redness forming round his cheeks. 

"Rob. I didn't mean to - I'm sorry I-”

Robert snapped out of his trance, letting go of the barn memories and acknowledging his little sisters words,  
"What! Don't be silly. Your upset I get that ... you have every right to be" 

"And you?" 

Robert fidgeted slightly, confused by his sister's question,  
"What?" 

"I saw the look on your face Rob" 

Robert gulped,  
"Yeah, well it's not nice seeing your little sister cry on your shoulder!" 

"Yeah" Victoria said softly watching Robert closely as she began to pry even more "But ... is there anything else bothering you? I mean why are you still here if you were gonna leave!"

Robert stared at Victoria "Well as you can see I was leaving" Robert pointed down to his bags for what felt like the eighty ninth time that night. "And then you ring me!"

"But Aaron said-" Victoria signed, wiping the way the tears still on her face. 

Robert raised his head up sharply, all of sudden becoming more alert as he heard Victoria mention Aaron's name. "Aaron. When, when did ... did you see Aaron?" 

Victoria smiled weakly, proud that her instincts were right "See! Look at ya! The mention of his name and it's like I've just told you Bob isn't selling you Americano's no more!" 

Any other day, any other situation and Robert would have chuckled at the comment but not tonight. Instead of finding humour in the joke, Robert became even more agitated "Vic! I'm serious!" 

Victoria sighed, "Just now! Well not just now but like before I came to you!" 

Robert sighed, Victoria was probably the first person to see him after the dreaded phone call. He desperately wanted to know how he was, how he was feeling. He had absolutely no right to know but he couldn't help imagining the worst. 

Robert felt sick as his mind began to race with thoughts of Aaron. He knew how much Aaron blamed himself for things going wrong, the things he had said to him could tip him over the edge. Robert needed to make himself feel better, telling himself that Aaron wasn't that in love with him, that Aaron would have laughed at the comments and gone back to his work. His attempts were useless, he knew Aaron too well. He knew that as soon as that line went dead, so did every good memory of the both of them. 

Robert shuddered once more, the thought of Aaron thinking the lies he spat were true. Cutting himself to shreds or filling his mind with negative thoughts. It wasn't the first time Aaron had broke down because of Robert, but this time it was all different. This time Aaron didn't have Robert pecking his head trying to make him see sense. This time Aaron didn't want Robert secretly trying to make him realise his negative thoughts were in his head. This time it was just Aaron alone in his office in the dead of night, with only his thoughts as company. 

"How ... how was he?" 

"I dunno" Victoria sighed shrugging her shoulders "He'd been crying, I could tell" 

Robert pushed his head back, looking up at the moon as his mind raced with images of Aaron crying. It wasn't anything new, the amount of times Robert had been there when Aaron broke down was enough to make him picture it perfectly. It was enough to make Robert imagine Aaron completely broken by the call, sobbing as he tried his hardest to forget. 

Robert coughed, pushing back the nervousness in his voice,  
"Really?"

Victoria tilted her head sideways looking at her brother anxiously,  
"Yeah please tell me it's not because of you. His the only one left that might still give a toss!" Robert made a confused face "Well apart from me!" 

Robert stared at Victoria sharply, breathing in as he prepared himself to spill another lie "No! Why would it be" 

"Rob stop lying I-" 

Before Victoria got the chance to finish of her sentence she heard a loud bang of a door that disrupted her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye, Andy appeared from her cottage, seething as he bolted down the road making his way towards his siblings.  
Victoria let out a small scream as she moved in front of Robert determined not to see her brother hurt again. 

Instinct took over as Robert quickly moved his sister behind him, protecting her from the wrath of Andy. Robert was shaking, hard. His hands trembled as he watched Andy edge closer and closer towards him. The look of anger overwhelmed Robert's vision ignoring the clenched fists. 

"Andy. Andy A-andy please!" Robert was begging, pushing his hands in front of him desperately trying to stop his brother from causing him any more physical pain. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" Andy shouted forcing Robert to cower and Victoria to run out from behind him.  
Robert's mouth was dry, he couldn't get his words out as he tried to explain to Andy that he was leaving. Turning to his little sister for help, Robert nodded his head gesturing her to speak for him. 

"Andy he's going alright!" Victoria screamed "Can't you see that! He's going for good!" 

Andy's breathing intensified as the rage took over his body, gazing down at his pathetic looking brother. The man who was once his best friend now his biggest enemy. 

"I know" Andy said trying his hardest to calm himself down. "Diane told me, I was on my way to the pub to celebrate the good news but then I saw him!" Andy said pointing at Robert "standing here bold as brass!" 

"Andy wait ... it's because-" 

"Vic rang, she wanted to say goodbye that's all it was. A goodbye" Robert said intervening as he heard the panic in his sister's voice who was clearly struggling to formulate a correct response. 

Andy felt his heart race, beating through his chest as he felt overcome with betrayal  
"A goodbye?" Andy stared down at Victoria "Vic are you mad! HE KILLED KATIE!" 

Robert dropped his head in shame after seeing the tears fall down Andy's face hard, hearing the desperate sobs and envisioning Aaron doing the same. 

"Andy. I just wanted to-" Victoria said desperately trying to make Andy understand.

"To what Vic? Wave him off like he's going to the army! Like his some sort of hero. He's a coward Vic" Andy was shouting now his anger getting the better of him as he began to move closer and closer to Victoria.

Robert could see his sister's fear and instinct took over once more, prompting Robert to angrily warn Andy off,  
"Oi back off her!" 

It was the last straw for Andy, seeing how protective he was of their little sister all the while knowing that he was a killer. Without hesitation Andy punched Robert square in the eye, instantly knocking him down to the ground. Victoria watched in horror as the punches kept coming, every one connecting to Robert's body aggressively. As Robert lay on the ground, all he could hear was the piercing screeches from Victoria ringing through his ear as he felt the pain travel through his body. 

It didn't take long for Adam to hear his wife's screams as they echoed through the village, causing him to race out of their cottage and run to the scene. Andy couldn't help himself. The screams from his sister to stop fell on death ears as he carried on mercilessly punching and hitting out at Robert. Soon Adam realised prizing Andy away wasn't be very easy, using all his energy to pull Andy away from Robert who began to push Andy away in an attempt to help Adam in his efforts. 

"Get off me Adam I swear!" Andy screamed fighting his way out of Adam's grip. 

"Oi!" Adam shouted, turning Andy's face round so he could see Victoria "Look at her! Look what your doing to her." Adam continued pointing out the defeated look in Victoria's eyes as more tears began to pour down her face. 

Robert moved himself up, resting on the side of the bus stop and clutching at his shoulder in pain. 

"He... He needs an ambulance!" Victoria stammered moving towards her brother and clutching at his bloody face. 

"No!" Robert said carefully making sure no more blood trickled down onto his hands, the thought making him feel queasy. "Just leave me" 

Andy let go of Adam's grip, tears spilling down his cheeks as he leaned forwards and tried to help Victoria up. 

"No Andy!" Victoria shouted. "He needs help!" 

"What like Katie did!" Andy said looking down at his brother in disgust. "She needed help when she was lying there and he didn't get her any!" 

Adam gulped hard, he couldn't help but agree with Andy,  
"Vic he's right. I mean seriously a few cuts and bruises doesn't compare to what he's done to your brother." Adam said softly, staring at Robert who gazed back at him "to Aaron. He's ... he's destroyed life's!" 

Victoria knew the damage he had done, the pain he had caused her family and Aaron the realisation hit her hard as she kissed his cheek softly before hastily getting up and running into Adam's arms. Adam looked on at Robert, smug as he watched Robert struggle to get up and support himself on the bus stop bench. 

"I'll ... I'll call you Vic" Robert said stumbling on his words as he called out for Victoria who was walking away with Adam and Andy. 

Victoria looked back at her brother who sat uncomfortably on the sturdy bench opposite her, she hated the divide in her once 'normalish' family, it pained her to imagine Robert driving off into the night in such a state. After hesitating Victoria nodded slowly, promising herself that she would answer his calls even if it meant that Andy would give her a lecture on loyalty, because as she stared at him she suddenly realised that she was all he had left. The pain in his eyes told her that he had done something to Aaron. Something bad enough make Aaron sit and cry in his office in the dark of night. Somehow she knew there was probaly no going back, and in that moment she knew that there was no way she could desert him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you like! Fangirlqueen87
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter - plenty more to come!


	9. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lachlan see sense before it's too late?

Aaron was exhausted. The night and it's events had made him grow weak and vulnerable to even more pain. As Aaron made his way towards the kettle, once more refilling his mug with steamy tea his phone buzzed loudly. As Aaron peered down to his phone he saw the message filling his screen and stared open mouthed at it I'm surprise, 

Love I couldn't never hate you. I should have never turned you away, come home and will sort it all out. I love you xx 

Aaron read the message three more times before smiling weakly as he realised that he hadn't lost his mum. He couldn't contain his relief as he gained loudly, letting out the guilt and pain and allowing himself to feel happy for the first time that day. Instantly seeing his mum and hugging her tightly, promising to her that he is sorry and that he hated lying to her replaced any negative thoughts of Robert. All of sudden the idea of stepping foot in the village felt like the only necessary action to make sure his relationship with his mother was back on track. 

Aaron bolted out the door, after picking up his small sleeping bag and locking the door shut. Aaron slammed his foot down in frustration realising that the Scrapyard van wasn't in sight, probably half way to Germany right now as he remembered letting one of Jimmy's drivers use it for a few days. 

Aaron hesitated as imagined Robert still in the village, smugly enjoying one last pint before he left, the feeling made him feel sick with worry. Yet it didn't take long to change his mindset as he read the message once more, determined to see his mum again Aaron started walking briskly towards the village zipping up his hoddie and blocking all thoughts of Robert out of his mind. 

Lachlan arrived in the village hastily, his eyes darting from left to right as he tried his hardest not to get seen by the locals. Breathing heavily, Lachlan darted towards Victoria's cottage. The only place where Robert could possibly be, his mind raced with thoughts as he tried his hardest to think through his plan. It had seemed to crumble around him as he rested against the wall, tracing through the steps in his head. Then the questions came. 

'How could he do it?' 

'What if Victoria or Andy is there?' 

'How could he distract them?' 

'How loud would the gun be?' 

The questions raced around in his head, answers couldn't come quicker enough as Lachlan gulped hard, before jumping back as he saw the lights were still on in the cottage, thankful that someone was home. Yet praying it was only Robert.  
Silence filled the air as he waited to hear who was inside, Lachlan kicked himself as he heard Andy and Victoria arguing loudly, realising that Robert obviously wasn't home. 

"Oi listen to me Andy just listen!" Victoria sighed moving from the kitchen to the living room carrying a bag of frozen peas. "You can't make me choose between ya!" 

Andy lifted his head after pressing the peas down on his bloody knuckles "Vic you shouldn't have to! It should be easy!" 

Lachlan rolled his eyes listening attentively to the conversation annoyed that Robert had upset even more people in the village. 

"Rob's gone Andy! I'm allowed to be a bit upset. I'm probably never gonna see him again." 

"Good" Andy said rage building up inside again. 

The next few lines became blurred for Lachlan as he shuffled on his feet trying to work out what they were saying, yet as he heard a door slam shut hard he knew whatever was happening had come to an abrupt end. 

Lachlan moved away quietly, forcing himself not to swear as his frustration grew. Hearing that Robert was leaving was extremely bitter sweet, finally Robert would be out of his life yet the more he began to acknowledge it, the more he felt wronged. How fair was it for Robert to just be able to walk free, leaving behind all the pain and anger he caused and riding of ready to start again elsewhere. 

“Do it. End it.” 

Lachlan’s head became jammed with the negative ideas. Over ruling any sense of calm he had left, it was eating away at him bit by bit. His mind telling him to seek our Robert, imagining himself creeping up behind the vulnerable Robert and shooting him wildly. The picture remained in Lachlan's mind, the image of Robert falling to the ground, the blood, the pain, the life draining from his unsuspecting step dad. 

The sound of Lachlan's phone cut off the dark thoughts, shaking him slightly as he realised how engrossed he had become in the very idea of committing murder. 

As Lachlan stared down at his phone he saw the messages flooding it, the concern that his now sober mother had for her deranged son. Sighing, Lachlan dragged his feet across the floor, trying his hardest to not cause a scene as he tried to get home as quickly as he could. Lachlan sighed loudly, tutting as he imagined Robert's smug face as he drove off into the night, clutching a massive cheque his foolish mother had probably written when she was too drunk to think straight. 

Moving up towards the street, Lachlan's frustration grew. Kicking a can loudly and instantly alerting the frail looking man sitting at the bus stop. 

Robert raised his head as he heard the noisy sound echoing through the cold night, his breathing quickened as the sudden jolt made him feel slightly sick. Clutching at his side, Robert gazed at the pub realising that his car rested in its car park. Robert sighed walking all that way in his state wasn't a welcomed thought. Robert ripped his eyes away from the pub that Chas part owned, it felt wrong. He couldn't bring himself to travel the distance, when the probability of seeing Aaron's vengeful mother was so alarmingly high. 

No, he'd wait a while. He'd wait for the locals to leave and for Chas to close up, that way he could finally make a swift exit from the town for good. This time without any hesitations or obstacles standing in his way. 

Lachlan ducked behind a shrub automatically after the man looked up at the street. For some reason he didn't want to be seen by anyone, no whilst he had an armed weapon in his bag. It was too risky. Lachlan looked in closer to the man who had now turned his attention to the pub, his face growing more and more familiar until it hit him. Robert. As if by magic, Robert had appeared as soon as he was giving up. It was fate right? 

“Of course it is! Finish him” 

Lachlan carefully lifted the gun out of his bag, steadying his footing at he crouched down awkwardly. The silence of the street was deafening as Lachlan craned his head round to the right before turning back round again and facing Robert - realising no cars were approaching. Lachlan took three short breaths, now pointing the gun at his step dad, full of hatred for the man who had destroyed his mum. 

“Think of everyone he's hurt.” 

Robert still hadn't notice the teenager lurking in the bushes ahead, his attention was elsewhere as he debated whether or not to simply ring for a taxi and collect his car in a few days. Once he knew that Andy was at work or Aaron was definitely at the scrap yard - that way he could dodge Andy hurtling abuse and Aaron avoiding his glare as his heart ached. 

Lachlan aimed the gun at Robert, breathing heavily as he prepared to pull the trigger on behalf of anyone who Robert had ever wronged. His mind now completely overwhelmed with the dark thoughts, the idea of murder seemed like the only choice he had. It was the only way to make things better for his mum, easier for her to carry on. 

“Think of mum.” 

Suddenly Lachlan's thoughts were disturbed as he heard a familiar voice in the distance. Peering over onto the street Lachlan couldn't help but notice two figures standing hand in hand. Lachlan gulped hard as he watched Belle and Kirin embrace, seeing the delight in Belle's face and seething with jealousy. 

The feeling overwhelmed him as his eyes darted back to Robert who had now managed to sit up straighter, making the aim even easier. Lachlan snapped as he pulled the gun down and stashed it in his bag, the fear of Belle or Kirin seeing him after the gun was shot was to frightful to imagine. Picturing Belle screaming in horror as Kirin raced over to Robert, the thought of someone helping Robert at all made him feel sick. He needed to leave and fast. 

Lachlan moved sideways towards the garage, keeping his eyes on Kirin as he fled down the village and darted his way through pavement leading to Home Farm. 

Robert blinked hard, suddenly overcome with relief. The feeling was odd as he had no idea why his heart raced quicker, Robert sighed putting the weird feeling down to his pain. Unaware that he had just narrowly escaped death and even more unprepared for the inevitable danger ahead...

 

Aaron walked past the small bridge that separated the village from the outside world. As Aaron stared at the pub in the distance, a small smile grew across his face. The thought of wrapping his arms round his mum again, holding her close and telling her once again how sorry he was made him happy and content. 

It didn't take long for Aaron to be Aaron again. Soon the happy thoughts disappeared as they were replaced with Robert. It had been a long time since the phone call. For some reason Aaron felt like days had gone by. As if so much had happened after he ended the call, and he had an entirely different outlook on the situation. 

The thought made him stop dead in his tracks, he knew that Robert had gone. He had to have left the village by now. Why else would he still be there? 

Aaron still stood firm, the silence echoing through the cool air. The only thing that would have stopped him from leaving was Victoria. Aaron tutted loudly, imagining Victoria begging Robert to stay. Picturing her persuading Robert to sort everything out, the thought pained his chest. Not because of the betrayal by Victoria- he expected her to beg him to stay, at the end of the day Robert was her brother and noticing would change that- but because of him. Robert. The pain in his chest was saved especially for the image of Robert prancing round the village. The thought of him finally giving in to Victoria's pleas and moving on with his life. 

Aaron sighed as he pictured three months from now. Andy a wreck, finally having enough of seeing Robert's face around the village. Sick of the deep concern Diane and Victoria had for him, and fleeing. Leaving his children and family in order to escape Robert. The idea made Aaron clench his fists, his little cousins not seeing their dad everyday all because of him. Robert. His mind flash forward as he imagined Robert living a comfortable life in the village, seeing him thrive in his successful end of Lawrence's business, earning enough to still afford to send his flashy cars into the garage for Cain to look at every other month. 

Aaron gulped hard, picturing Robert happy made him sick with rage. The idea shook him as he traced back to how shocking the thought would have been only a matter of months ago. Back when Robert's happiness overruled his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry about the lack of writing! School is stressful at the moment! I'm aiming to upload the new chapter by Tuesday!


	10. Change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lachlan be responsible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I haven't posted in quite a while (truly very sorry!) but I have written quite a bit so I should be able to upload some chapters next week! Anyways hope you enjoy!

Aaron was exhausted. 

The night and it's events had made him grow weak and vulnerable to even more pain. As Aaron made his way towards the kettle, once more refilling his mug with steamy tea his phone buzzed loudly. 

As Aaron peered down to his phone he saw the message filling his screen and stared open mouthed at it I'm surprise, 

Love I couldn't never hate you. I should have never turned you away, come home and will sort it all out. I love you xx 

Aaron read the message three more times before smiling weakly as he realised that he hadn't lost his mum. He couldn't contain his relief as he gained loudly, letting out the guilt and pain and allowing himself to feel happy for the first time that day. Instantly seeing his mum and hugging her tightly, promising to her that he is sorry and that he hated lying to her replaced any negative thoughts of Robert.

All of sudden the idea of stepping foot in the village felt like the only necessary action to make sure his relationship with his mother was back on track. 

Aaron bolted out the door, after picking up his small sleeping bag and locking the door shut. Aaron slammed his foot down in frustration realising that the scrap yard van wasn't in sight, probably half way to Germany right now as he remembered letting one of Jimmy's drivers use it for a few days. Aaron hesitated as imagined Robert still in the village, smugly enjoying one last pint before he left, the feeling made him feel sick with worry. Yet it didn't take long to change his mindset as he read the message once more, determined to see his mum again Aaron started walking briskly towards the village zipping up his hoddie and blocking all thoughts of Robert out of his mind. 

X

Lachlan made his way towards Victoria's cottage, resting himself against the wall before jumping back as he saw the lights were still on. Lachlan kicked himself as he heard Andy and Victoria arguing loudly, realising that Robert obviously wasn't home. 

"Oi listen to me Andy just listen!" Victoria sighed moving from the kitchen to the living room carrying a bag of frozen peas. "You can't make me choose between ya!" 

Andy lifted his head after pressing the peas down on his bloody knuckles "Vic you shouldn't have to! It should be easy!" 

Lachlan rolled his eyes listening attentively to the conversation annoyed that Robert had upset even more people in the village. 

"Rob's gone Andy! I'm allowed to be a bit upset. I'm probably never gonna see him again." 

"Good" Andy said rage building up inside again. 

The next few lines became blurred for Lachlan as he shuffled on his feet trying to work out what they were saying, yet as he heard a door slam shut hard he knew whatever was happening had come to an abrupt end. 

Lachlan moved away quietly, forcing himself not to swear as his frustration grew. Hearing that Robert was leaving was extremely bitter sweet, finally Robert would be out of his life yet the more he began to acknowledge it, the more he felt wronged. How fair was it for Robert to just be able to walk free, leaving behind all the pain and anger he caused and riding of ready to start again elsewhere. 

“Do it. End it.” Lachlan’s head became jammed with the negative ideas. Over ruling any sense of calm he had left, it was eating away at him bit by bit. His mind telling him to seek our Robert, imagining himself creeping up behind the vulnerable Robert and shooting him wildly. 

The picture remained in Lachlan's mind, the image of Robert falling to the ground, the blood, the pain, the life draining from his unsuspecting step dad. 

The sound of Lachlan's phone cut off the dark thoughts, shaking him slightly as he realised how engrossed he had become in the very idea of committing murder. 

As Lachlan stared down at his phone he saw the messages flooding it, the concern that his now sober mother had for her deranged son. Sighing, Lachlan dragged his feet across the floor, trying his hardest to not cause a scene as he tried to get home as quickly as he could. Lachlan sighed loudly, tutting as he imagined Robert's smug face as he drove off into the night, clutching a massive cheque his foolish mother had probably written when she was too drunk to think straight. 

Moving up towards the street, Lachlan's frustration grew. Kicking a can loudly and instantly alerting the frail looking man sitting at the bus stop. 

Robert raised his head as he heard the noisy sound echoing through the cold night, his breathing quickened as the sudden jolt made him feel slightly sick. Clutching at his side, Robert gazed at the pub realising that his car rested in its car park. Robert sighed walking all that way in his state wasn't a welcomed thought. 

Robert ripped his eyes away from the pub that Chas part owned, it felt wrong. He couldn't bring himself to travel the distance, when the possibility of seeing Aaron's vengeful mother was so alarmingly high. No, he'd wait a while. He'd wait for the locals to leave and for Chas to close up, that way he could finally make a swift exit from the town for good. This time without any hesitations or obstacles standing in his way. 

Lachlan ducked behind a shrub automatically after the man looked up at the street. For some reason he didn't want to be seen by anyone, no whilst he had an armed weapon in his bag. It was too risky. Lachlan looked in closer to the man who had now turned his attention to the pub, his face growing more and more familiar until it hit him. Robert. As if by magic, Robert had appeared as soon as he was giving up. It was fate right? 

“Of course it is! Finish him” 

Lachlan carefully lifted the gun out of his bag, steadying his footing at he crouched down awkwardly. The silence of the street was deafening as Lachlan craned his head round to the right before turning back round again and facing Robert - realising no cars were approaching. Lachlan took three short breaths, now pointing the gun at his step dad, full of hatred for the man who had destroyed his mum. 

“Think of everyone he's hurt.” 

Robert still hadn't notice the teenager lurking in the bushes ahead, his attention was elsewhere as he debated whether or not to simply ring for a taxi and collect his car in a few days. Once he knew that Andy was at work or Aaron was definitely at the scrap yard - that way he could dodge Andy hurtling abuse and Aaron avoiding his glare as his heart ached. 

Lachlan aimed the gun at Robert, breathing heavily as he prepared to pull the trigger on behalf of anyone who Robert had ever wronged. His mind now completely overwhelmed with the dark thoughts, the idea of murder seemed like the only choice he had. It was the only way to make things better for his mum, easier for her to carry on. 

“Think of mum.” 

Suddenly Lachlan's thoughts were disturbed as he heard a familiar voice in the distance. Peering over onto the street Lachlan couldn't help but notice two figures standing hand in hand. Lachlan gulped hard as he watched Belle and Kirin embrace, seeing the delight in Belle's face and seething with jealousy. 

The feeling overwhelmed him as his eyes darted back to Robert who had now managed to sit up straighter, making the aim even easier. Lachlan snapped as he pulled the gun down and stashed it in his bag, the fear of Belle or Kirin seeing him after the gun was shot was to frightful to imagine. Picturing Belle screaming in horror as Kirin raced over to Robert, the thought of someone helping Robert at all made him feel sick. He needed to leave and fast. 

Lachlan moved sideways towards the garage, keeping his eyes on Kirin as he fled down the village and darted his way through pavement leading to Home Farm. 

Robert blinked hard, suddenly overcome with relief. The feeling was odd as he had no idea why his heart raced quicker, Robert sighed putting the weird feeling down to his pain. Unaware that he had just narrowly escaped death and even more unprepared for the inevitable danger ahead...

X

Aaron walked past the small bridge that separated the village from the outside world. As Aaron stared at the pub in the distance, a small smile grew across his face. The thought of wrapping his arms round his mum again, holding her close and telling her once again how sorry he was made him happy and content. 

It didn't take long for Aaron to be Aaron again. Soon the happy thoughts disappeared as they were replaced with Robert. It had been a long time since the phone call. For some reason Aaron felt like days had gone by. As if so much had happened after he ended the call, and he had an entirely different outlook on the situation. 

The thought made him stop dead in his tracks, he knew that Robert had gone. He had to have left the village by now. Why else would he still be there? 

Aaron still stood firm, the silence echoing through the cool air. The only thing that would have stopped him from leaving was Victoria. 

Aaron tutted loudly, imagining Victoria begging Robert to stay. Picturing her persuading Robert to sort everything out, the thought pained his chest. Not because of the betrayal by Victoria- he expected her to beg him to stay, at the end of the day Robert was her brother and noticing would change that- but because of him. Robert. The pain in his chest was saved especially for the image of Robert prancing round the village. The thought of him finally giving in to Victoria's pleas and moving on with his life. 

Aaron sighed as he pictured three months from now. Andy a wreck, finally having enough of seeing Robert's face around the village. Sick of the deep concern Diane and Victoria had for him, and fleeing. Leaving his children and family in order to escape Robert. The idea made Aaron clench his fists, his little cousins not seeing their dad everyday all because of him. Robert. His mind flash forward as he imagined Robert living a comfortable life in the village, seeing him thrive in his successful end of Lawrence's business, earning enough to still afford to send his flashy cars into the garage for Cain to look at every other month. 

Aaron gulped hard, picturing Robert happy made him sick with rage. The idea shook him as he traced back to how shocking the thought would have been only a matter of months ago. Back when Robert's happiness overruled his own. 

Aaron blinked hard, trying his hardest to block out any thought of Robert. He hated himself for thinking so much about the man that ruined everything for him. Even now as he stood literally at the edge of forgiveness from his mum, he stood hesitant. 

Reluctant to step foot in the village again, the memories still too fresh in his mind. Aaron sighed, fearing that the memories would never fully disappear. The sharp in take of breath that happened every time his Robert's name was mentioned or the way his heart jumped every time a door slammed; the fear from the Lodge - still so present in his mind - they would never leave him, not fully.

He would never forget, as much as he tried it wouldn't happen. It couldn't. 

Aaron rolled his head back, a sudden powerful stance overwhelmed him slightly. 

'Robert is gone Aaron!' 

Aaron nodded as the voice in his head reassured him, allowing him to take one step forward. 

'Your mum needs you.' 

Aaron blinked hard once more, pressing his right foot into the ground beneath before charging past the bridge and moving down towards the village. The thought of Robert niggled at the back of his mind, scratching away at the idea of seeing his mum and finally going home. However this time it wasn't enough to make Aaron weak. This time the image of Robert driving away from the village spurred him on rather than teared him down and that fact was enough to make Aaron keep on going.


	11. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes home to Chas and Paddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this fic was shelved (much like Robron was actually!) for quite a while. Thankfully and surprisingly I actually wrote at least two chapters before stopping so here's one of them! They're not the longest but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. There was only going to be a few more chapters after chapter ten so I'm aiming to finish by the end of next week!

The tense atmosphere of the room made Victoria feel sick with worry, watching as her brother tended to his bloody knuckles, covered in blood. Robert's blood. Adam stood helplessly by the door, biting down on his nails as he wondered how Aaron was doing. Adam couldn't help but grow frustrated as he remembered his hasty exit from the scrap yard. Racing out the door as he thought about Victoria not coping with her family fights at home, only to find that his wife wasn't there. Robert was on his mind, the resentment he felt clouded his judgement. Almost drunk on the rage that was slowly overwhelming him. 

"What a mess" Victoria groaned resting her head on Adam's arm before he made his way into the living room. 

"Well we know who's to blame!" Adam sneered, looking over at Andy and sighing.

"Well he's going now so it don't matter anymore right?" Victoria whispered resting her body down on the sofa. 

"He better be Vic." Adam sneered.

Andy heard the harshness in Adam's voice and walked into the room slowly, his knuckles now finally clean from Robert's blood.

"Oi what's that supposed to mean!" Victoria shouted, moving away from her husband in shock.

"I mean tonight is the last night he ever makes you this upset." Adam said pacing up and down the room quickly. 

"I can look after myself alright!" Victoria said waving her arms around and trying to calm herself down

Adam sighed moving towards his wife and trying to comfort her,  
"I know but -"

"He's right Vic" Andy said, forcing Victoria to turn her attention to her brother "Look what he's done to everyone." 

Victoria bit her lip and stared back at Adam,   
"I ... I know"

Adam held onto Victoria's shoulders,   
"My best mate Vic, he's a mess because of him. The man you've known for even longer than I have" Adam said staring into Victoria's eyes before looking back at Andy who now had his head down "Look at your brother." 

Victoria felt her heart ache, completely torn. 

Adam sighed, still seeing his wife's hesitation,   
"Fine. Do what you like." Adam mumbled before picking up his jacket and racing out the door. 

Victoria felt the tears fall down her face as Andy rushed to her side and held her in his arms, his anger intensified as he saw the effect that Robert was having on his little sisters life. He was destroying her marriage, just like he destroyed his own. Just like he how he had destroyed his life with Katie. As he held her tighter, Andy stared down at his knuckles still bloody from the fight, still craving justice. 

*^*

Aaron could see the Woolpack from where he was standing, and gulped hard. The journey to the village hasn't been particularly smooth. If his mind wasn't on Robert and his heartache, it was focused on what exactly he would say to his mum. How could he possibly explain everything? How could he ask for her forgiveness? 

The questions overwhelmed him, making him stop once again in his tracks. The thought of walking through the the village and stepping foot in the pub made him sick. The whispers from the locals as he made his way to the bar and asked for his mum. The stares, the questions and all the gossip. 

Aaron stared wide eyed at the pub, panicking at the thought of being centre of attention. The idea making him sick with worry. Aaron's eyes darted left and right, trying his hardest to find an alternative route to the pub. 

The back door. 

He could make it to the pub, by following the small path circling the village and opening the back door. He would wait for Chas patiently in the back room, without causing a scene or fuelling more village gossip. Aaron sighed, relived that the plan made sense and would easily avoid extra stress and worry. 

After another small sigh, Aaron found himself trailing off down the path towards his right, walking past David's shop and passing the garage. Instantly his mind turned to Robert, it pained him to think that Robert would have stood there in the cold waiting for him only an hour ago. The bitter sensation travelled through his mind, nearly causing him to stop and think once again, yet the lights of the Woolpack fuelled his desire to reconnect with his mum. 

Heading towards the back entrance of the pub, Aaron turned his head towards the left without thinking. Suddenly Aaron slowed down his pace, his attention turning towards the frail man sitting at the bus stop. Aaron peered at the man, blonde and bloodied. Aaron's vision was blurred by the shrubs in front of him, all at once his heart began to race as he realised who it could be. 

His breathing intensified as he looked at the man, too far away for him to know for sure. His freckles weren't visible and as he slouched down Aaron couldn't tell how tall he was. Instantly, Aaron's phone buzzed in his pocket and as he looked down he saw it was from his mum again,

\- Clocking off now please come home xxx

The message made everything clearer for Aaron. How was he so close to home yet felt so for away? As his mind was elsewhere, focused on a strange man at a bus stop rather than his own mum. 

Aaron shook his head vigorously before messaging his mum back, 

\- On my way now.

Aaron gave the strange man one final look before pushing the ideas out of his mind and walking towards the back entrance of the pub. Unaware that he had just seen his ex lover at his worst. 

Robert Sugden: Alone, weak and still dangerously, completely in love with Aaron Livesy. 

The warmth of the back room eased Aaron as he stepped through the door. The chatter from the pub filled his ears as he cautiously sat on the sofa. Twisting his body as he tried his hardest to relax. The uncomfortable sensation shocked Aaron as he reminded himself where he was. 

'This is your home.' 

The words had little effect on Aaron, as he stared round the room everything looked the same. Same mugs, same shoes near the door. Aaron had only spent one night away from home, yet it felt like it had been years. Everything had changed, his mum had realised the terrible truth and he couldn't help but fear that she now would never look at him the same way. Nothing would ever be the same again.


	12. Disapproval.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is forced to admit something to Chas.

The sound of heels alerted Aaron, causing him to sit up straight. Chas walked through the door slowly, closing it shut and breathing in softly.

"You came" Chas smiled, sitting on the chair by the table, opposite her troubled son "I was hoping you would." 

Aaron raised his head "Of course I would" 

"I just need you to know that I ... I don't blame you." Chas said trying to ease the worry in her son's eyes.

Aaron stared wide eyed at his mum in complete shock, how was she so willing to forgive him? After everything he had done, how could she want to try and move on? 

The questions burned in Aaron's mind, his guilt surfacing once more. 

"How can you not blame me?" Aaron said voicing his obvious guilt.

Chad coughed "Because I know how guilty you've felt" Aaron turned away as he saw tears fill his mum's eyes "The running, to help ya cope!" 

"Mum please" Aaron said slowly, remembering the pain of the running that helped make him better somehow.

"Love, what you did was protect someone you loved." Chas said trying to understand her son's decisions.

Aaron moved his head up to face his mum, tears now falling down his own face. The mention of the love he felt for Robert made him feel sick. 

"How can you justify it?"Aaron said, wiping his tears away clumsily. 

"Because you're my son and regardless of what he made you do, I'm not letting him destroy us." Chas whispered walking towards Aaron and stoking his cheek slowly.

Aaron's heart skipped a beat, the words melted away the guilt and pain he felt almost instantly. His love overwhelmed him as he moved forward and held his mum tightly. Holding onto her as if he was a scared child. 

"I'm so sorry" Aaron mumbled through tears.

"I know love" Chas said letting go of her son and staring him in the eye "But we have to try and move past it all" 

"I know. I will now that his gone." The mention of Robert made Aaron's heart race faster. 

"How ... how do you know?" Chas said stumbling slightly on her words as she grew nervous. 

Aaron bit down on his lip, determined not to let his mother know that only an hour ago he was planning to meet the man she despised,  
"Vic, she ... she told me." 

"Right." Chas sighed, thankful that Aaron didn't seem to be worried about where Robert may have gone. Chas blinked quickly shivering as she pictured the state Robert could have been in if she hadn't complied with her brother's wishes. The thought made her feel sick. "And did he ... he get off okay?" 

Aaron bit his lip and stared at his mother with suspicion plastered on his face, he had no idea why his mum would want to be making small talk about Robert Sugden or why she would be remotely interested in how exactly he left. The feeling overwhelmed as his mind forced him to think about how Robert was feeling once again, if was infuriating. 

"Well I don't know do I!" Aaron said waving his arms round, letting go of the anger messily. "Anyways why do you give a toss?" Aaron said moving around and trying to distract himself from his thoughts. 

Chas sat open mouthed, trying her hardest to find the write words. Suddenly Paddy waltzed through the door, wearing an ill fitting blazer and a bright blouse. 

"What on earth are you wearing!" Chas said shocked by the garish colours. 

"You what? This" Paddy gestured to his blazer "is fashion." 

Aaron scoffed, relived that Paddy and his dreadful fashion sense had eased the tension slightly. 

Paddy turned to face Aaron, raising his eyebrows trying to secretly communicate with him. Aaron's mind raced with thoughts, as he stared at Paddy utterly confused. The confusion didn't go unnoticed by Chas who sat alarmed by the lack of conversation.

"What are ya doing?" Chas sighed waving her arms in front of Paddy.

"Nothing I ... er" Paddy fidgeted slightly "So have you two sorted things out?" he said walking more into the room and looking at Chas and then back at Aaron. 

"Yeah we have. And before you ask you're forgive an'all" Chas said smirking at Paddy.

Paddy smirked, facing Aaron again seeing the anger and frustration Aaron still felt, it was written all over his face as Aaron ripped his eyes away from Paddy realising that he would probably start asking questions he wouldn't want to answer. 

"Brew?" Chas said walking into the kitchen area whilst Paddy nodded his head and sat opposite Aaron. 

Paddy turned towards Aaron raising his eyebrows and poorly miming something, causing Aaron to roll his eyes in frustration before tutting and leaning over still intrigued by Paddy's poor attempt at communicating discreetly,  
"Oi!" Aaron sat smacking Paddy's thigh lightly "What are ya talking about?" 

Robert" Paddy mouthed slowly making Aaron gulped hard and turn away quickly before turning back round again as he heard Paddy whisper "I meant did ya see him...like you said you would?"

Chas ears pricked as she listened in on the private conversation, turning her head round and abandoning her tea making duties, to face her son who sat open mouthed as he realised she had her too much.   
"What did you just say?" 

*^*

Robert was completely weak and as time dragged on, his will to leave the village only grew stronger. Pulling himself up from the old bus stop bench, Robert managed to stand on his two feet albeit with support. Robert heaved wildly as he stumbled past the bus stop after picking up his small bag. Robert sighed deeply as he remembered the place where he had to go. The Woolpack. Picturing his car parked in the car park, made Robert burn with rage as he shifted his body along the muddy ground. 

The thought of bumping into Chas and hearing the insults pour out of her so easily made him stop dead in his tracks. Staring at the pub and instantly turning back round, deciding that he'd wait until closing time, when he knew Chas was fast asleep and Diane had already locked up. Moving back to the bus stop bench Robert shut his eyes tight, praying for time to go by, unaware that his time was running out...

*^*

Aaron stumbled on his words, staring at Paddy and gesturing for his help. 

"Well?" Chas said moving closer to her son "Who were you gonna meet?" 

"Mum" Aaron gulped "I ..." 

Chas nodded her head slowly "Him. Robert" she almost spat out the words as the anger flowed through her.

Paddy lowered his head "Chas please" he mumbled, trying his hardest to ease the tension.

Chas felt her blood boil once again, the thought of her son still pinning for the man who destroyed his life, Katie's life made her sick with rage. "Please!" Chas shouted "Please what Paddy!" Chas said waving her arms around.

Aaron raised his head steadily, frustrated and guilty that his mum was taking her anger out on Paddy "Mum please don't take it out on him!" 

"He knew." Chas said bluntly "Why?" Aaron sat confused by his mum's question. "Why would you ever want to see him again?"

Aaron sighed hard "I don't know!" 

"Oh come on Aaron! You must do, why would you even consider it!" Chas said alarmed by her son's eagerness to see the vile man "Do you still love him?" 

The words burned through Aaron as he tried his hardest to hid his emotions "No!" 

Chas sighed loudly, frustrated by her son's reluctant answers "Then why!" 

"Because....because he said he'd tell me the truth!" Aaron shouted, rising from his seat ashamed that he was explaining his crazy thoughts.

"The truth!" Chas scoffed, raising her hand over her mouth comically "He wouldn't know what the truth was if it bit him on the nose!" 

Paddy sighed, seeing the anger grow in Chas once more "Let's - ju-just calm down" 

"Really?" Chas shouted, sitting down lazily. 

"Mum ... I-" Aaron stumbled, struggling to explain himself as he saw how defeated she looked. 

"Did you?" Chas said raising her head sharply "Did you meet him?" 

Aaron dropped his head, remembering the brutal phone call. The bitterness so present in Robert's voice, and the last words he said to him. Aaron shook his head slowly, still looking away from his mum and Paddy. Not seeing the wave of relief wash over both of them. 

Silence filled the room, creating an awkward atmosphere,  
"Well...er maybe that - that was for the best mate."

Chas smiled weakly "Maybe. Of course it was!" 

Aaron sighed "Yeah I ... I know" 

"Imagine if you did go. All the lies he would have told ya!" 

Chas saw the look in her son's eyes, the obvious heart break that overwhelmed him. Sighing deeply Chas walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder "I'm so glad you changed your mind love"   
As Aaron held onto her, his heart raced as he realised that he hadn't changed his mind at all. 

If he had it his way, he would have seen Robert, they would have talked and he would have understood things better. He would have seem things differently as Robert apologised. He would have seen Robert drive off, letting go of all the hate and resentment. He wouldn't have changed his mind. No way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Not to sure when I will update because of school but I'll make sure I try to update soon! Leave a comment if you like! X


End file.
